Entity
by kazorashi
Summary: Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Entity**

 _Chapter One_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

Warnings: OC and everyone loves Haru (except maybe Gokudera and Tsuna). May be fast paced.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: Hopefully this will be a quick short story. I'm always writing something new, I swear. Who else has this problem!? Lol.)_

* * *

Haru sighed.

It was one thing to be accused of being an idiot, but to be accused over and over and over and over again by the same person really takes a toll on someone. Haru sat in a swing set at park near Midori High. It was turning dark, the rays of pink, purple and orange were turning into a dusty blue sky. All of her friends-the Vongola to be precise-were at Namimori Park. Haru would have loved to be there with everyone but she didn't feel like hanging out with Hayato.

There was only so much of him she could take.

Here alone, Haru placed her school bag next to her and softly started swinging herself. She made sure to kick the wood chips under her feet every time they made contact with the ground. In her lap was her phone which buzzed every five seconds. There was no doubt in Haru's mind that it was Kyoko and Chrome who were texting and calling her, asking her to come back.

She left earlier in rage because of Hayato.

Haru blushed at the memory before groaning. Slapping her cheeks a bit, the brunette quickly silenced her phone. "Sorry Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan." Muttered Haru under her breath. Suddenly, her eyes started hurting. _Oh shoot._ She tries to rub the pain away but knew it was all in vain as soon as her vision turned black.

:::::::

"Skye!" A voice called out. A girl of fourteen turns around and grins at the sight. Running towards her is a boy just a few days younger than her. He has short, dark wavy hair and a dimple on his face. She runs towards him and they meet up in a tight hug.

"Angelo!" She announced with joy as she hugged him tight around the neck. Angelo wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly to him. Skye is an averaged sized girl with smooth, bronze skin. A waterfall of black hair travels down her back and ends at the middle of her waist. She's dressed in a royal blue dress with white and pink designs. Angelo is wearing dark jeans and a plain white shirt. He's covered in oil and dirt and grease but it doesn't take away from his charismatic aura.

"Skye." He whispers in her ear, his voice sultry and deep. A weird feeling tumbles in Skye's stomach at this. She's never heard Angelo's voice like this before and it makes her spine tingle. Despite this new found feeling, she tears away from her dear friend's embrace and places him at arm length's away.

"Angelo, tell me how your first day went." She says in an excited voice. Angelo smiles gently at Skye and the girl tilts her head. There's a look in his eyes she feels like she's seen in him before. But they were mere glances compared to now. His gaze is tender and affectionate, as if he just found out something new. She wants to ask why he seems different but feels like if she heard the answer, she'd be too immature to know.

Angelo always seemed to know more things beyond his years anyways. And knowing him, he would tell her once he felt she was ready. And so with the question stuck in her throat, Angelo tells her about his first day working under a mechanic.

:::::::

With her vision coming back, Haru suddenly feels tired. Her shoulders sag a bit as she finishes rubbing her eyes. A slight headache overcomes her and she stops swinging.

"Ciaossu!" A voice before her says. Haru looks up quickly in slight surprise to see Reborn by himself. What used to be a baby is now a little boy. Reborn's body is nearing seven years old and he's still the most adorable little kid she's seen. He still wears a tux and his fedora hat. His side burns are swirlier than ever. Despite his looks though, Reborn has a mighty aura and there's something dark about him. With his pitch black eyes, Haru gulps.

Reborn's eyes soften immediately. "Don't be scared of me Haru." The little boy walks over to her and climbs into her lap. Haru doesn't protest and instead steadies him as he almost topples over. "I came to check up on you, did Vongola's Storm Guardian upset you that much? I can teach him a lesson." He offers.

This makes Haru giggle but she declines. She's grateful for the offer but as much as she can't stand Hayato at times, punishment under Reborn might as well be a death sentence (or something very close to it). "Thanks Reborn-chan." She cuddles him closer to her and sighs. "But Haru is okay."

Reborn says nothing and he stays silent. It's quiet between the two of them. It's not awkward, thankfully. Haru finds comfort in their silence and she's even more grateful that little Reborn had searched for her himself and offer his companionship.

The skies continue to grow darker and Haru's phone keeps lighting up. Reborn doesn't glance at it but instead looks up at the nineteen year old. There's a dazed and faraway look in her eyes. It's almost as if Haru wasn't herself and was someone else. _Interesting._ He thinks. The brunette is so out of it, she doesn't notice Reborn jumping off her lap and grabbing her phone.

He looks through it and isn't surprised to see calls and texts from Kyoko and Chrome. There's tons of them and they're all along the lines of asking where she is, how is she, is she coming back, and that they've scolded Hayato dearly.

The boy snorts. He was there not too long ago. Kyoko and Chrome did more than just a scold the Italian man. They tore his pride apart in front of everyone.

However, keeping that tidbit on information to himself, Reborn hops back onto Haru's lap. "Haru." He says. Shaking out of her stupor, the woman looks to Reborn.

"Yes, what is it?" She hums in response.

"Do you want to go back?" He questions, curious. She shakes her head to decline and the little boy nods his head. "Then I will see you off home." Haru smiles at this and presses a kiss at the top of Reborn's forehead. It was so cute how Reborn cared so much for her. It wasn't everyday he showed it, but when he did, Haru loved to show it off in front of everyone's face. It wasn't like they could say anything to her then since Reborn would be by her side.

And who else could say that they could do even half the things she has done to Reborn and not get away unscathed?

No one.

Getting off the swing, Haru grabs her phone from the floor and dusts it off. She lets Reborn go through her phone, showing the trust they have in each other. Besides, there was a game in there he really liked to play. Haru downloaded it once she found out. Reborn grabbed Haru's hand and she cooed at him. The little boy snorted and looked away. The woman raised a brow at this.

 _Is he being shy?_ She wonders to herself. Haru stifles a giggle back down her throat. _That's so cute!_ Grinning, Haru lets Reborn walk her back to her apartment. It's not too far away and the two fall into light conversation. They talk about the mafia, how Haru is doing in school, about Hayato and his still-just-as-bad personality, they even talk about Tsuna.

It's warm being with Reborn and talking with him. She didn't know she needed it until she reached her door. Slowly, Haru turns to Reborn. "Thanks for walking Haru back home."

"It's nothing." Says Reborn as he grins at Haru. "I'm taking Tsuna and the others to Italy next week. Come with us?" He asks out of courtesy. Haru's eyes turn into stars at this.

Excited, she asked in a rush;"I get to go this time?!" The young woman is nearly jumping up and down on her two feet. Reborn smiled to himself at this, glad to have lift up her spirits.

"Yeah. And if dame Tsuna has any say, I'll deal with him." Haru squeals at this and hurriedly place an abundant of kisses along Reborn's face. Despite his wishes, Reborn's cheeks turned pink. Apparently, it didn't matter if you were a hitman. No seven year old could resist the charms of a beautiful girl like Haru. "That's enough." Reborn, bashful, mutters. Haru lets go and opens the door to her apartment.

"When are we leaving?" She asks before entering.

"Next week. I'll see you then Haru. Ciaossu!" Reborn bids her farewell and walks away from her. Haru doesn't enter her home until she can't see Reborn anymore. A certain kind of giddiness bubbles up inside her at the thought of Italy.

The things she could do there. The foods she can eat, clothes she can see, Rome, buildings, flowers, pizza and men. The brunette is so excited that she can barely contain herself. _I'm finally going to go with them!_ It's been so long since she's last asked to go with the Vongola to Italy. The last time didn't end so well, courtesy to Tsuna and Hayato. That had been over a year ago and it's something Haru has never asked of again.

But with Reborn's assurance that she can go, Haru is thrilled all over again. So thrilled that she finds it hard to sleep that very night.

* * *

 _(A/N: What Haru doesn't know is that Reborn has a wretched little kid's crush on her. Meh, he's sure he'll grow out of it. Buaha!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Entity**

 _Chapter Two_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

Warnings: OC and everyone loves Haru (except maybe Gokudera and Tsuna).

.

.

Summary: Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: Edited on 6/29/17. See second author's note at the bottom for mini translations.)_

* * *

"I hate that man!" Haru grinds her teeth together as she continued to stomped away. It wasn't even ten minutes when they landed on Italy ground that she and Hayato had already gotten into it. He had gotten her so riled up, tears swelled in her eyes. Not one to let people see her cry, she said the nastiest thing to him she could think of before quickly leaving the Famiglia. The last voice she heard was Kyoko's who yelled out to her.

Even now, tears prickled her eyes and Haru brushed them away. People who passed by her looked to her with concern and tried to ask her about it. They gave up once they noticed she couldn't speak Italian and wished her the best of luck (she thinks, Haru is pretty sure no one is mean enough to wish them ill things if they're crying-unless you're Hayato of course).

And here, she found herself outside the airport with her three bags of luggage that she has no idea how she managed to carry them at once. She's dressed in jeans and a long gray coat with a black purse on her. Unfortunately for Haru, the coat isn't doing much for the coldness Italy has greeted her with. She's freezing and hungry and still angry at Hayato. Closing her eyes, the young woman takes in a deep breath.

"This SUCKS!" She screams while ignoring the stares of innocent bystanders. "I hate Gokudera-san, he's such an idiot! The biggest jerk on this lovely Earth! That man is the lowest scum of scum. Dumb idiot can rot in Hell for all I care!" She says this in one long breath before sighing deeply. The anger is quickly diminished and Haru shakes from its exhaustion. The tears she had in her eyes finally roll down her cheeks.

"Now Haru is lost." Groaning, she brought out her phone to see missed calls from Kyoko and Chrome. _No surprise there._ Before she could call them back, her eyes began to hurt. _Oh no. Not now._ Dropping her phone to the ground, she rubs her eyes as they start to sting. Before she knows it, her vision turns black.

:::::::

"Skye!"

 _I know that voice anywhere._ Turning back, Skye is delighted to see Angelo walk up to her. There's a rush in his step and the moment he reaches her, he wraps his arm around her waist. Giggling, Skye brings her arms around his neck and relishes being in his embrace. Angelo is everything warm and kind to her. She loves him, she's sure now. And she's pretty sure he loves her too.

But she's Skye.

And he's Angelo.

So they take their time because they don't want to rush this.

They have all the time left in the world.

"Angelo." She coos near his ear and for a moment, his embrace tightens and Skye could almost feel the words spill out of his lips. However, they don't and that's just fine with her. She settles for the smile on his face once they let go. "Tell me how today went for you." She says. Angelo's eyes sparkle and he gives her a boyish grin which sets her heart a flutter.

"It's perfect now." He tells her. She raises a brow at this.

"And why is that?" She asks him as they link arms and begin walking. They're on her school campus and have a planned not-so-romantic date at a ramen place downtown in the city they live in. They're both dressed in a casual manner but for Skye, Angelo has never looked more handsome. It could be her eyes playing trick on her, but he was more good looking today than he was yesterday and she was sure he would be even more dashing tomorrow.

Angelo smiles, his dimple deepening. "Because I got to see you." He wiggles his eyes and she smacks the young man's arm.

"Angelo, you dog!" She throws her head back and laughs. She laughs her heart out and when she comes back to look at him, her breath catches in her throat. If only to stop her heart from flying out, Skye glances away and feels heat creep into her cheeks. He's giving her that look again. That lovely look that makes her heart beat fast and makes her legs feel like jelly. Coughing a bit into her arm, Skye manages a cheeky look at him. "Do you say that to all the girls?" She teases. Angelo's smile grows deeper, if possible, and Skye's not too sure if she can handle his answer.

"What other girls?" He whispers softly.

 _Heaven have mercy on my heart._ Red face, she smacks his arm.

:::::::

It takes a while, but Haru feels the pain from her eyes slowly subside. "Grr... I hate when this happens in public." She mutters to herself. Luckily, no one hears (and if they did, they most likely don't understand her). Despite her irritation, Haru couldn't help but find the memory sweet.

The 19 year old has been receiving little tidbits of memories ever since she was small. They come and go and happen whenever they feel like it. Haru has never told anyone because it was her secret to keep. Besides, who would believe her? She attempted it once with her father but he didn't pay much mind to it. As far as he knew, Skye and Angelo were just two people in a make believe world. They're not real, they just happen. It could be a condition but when she researched it, people seemed to pass it off as something supernatural.

Which, considering the people she knows, probably can't be too far fetched.

At age 13, when she was really curious, Haru had tried looking up any information about Skye and Angelo. Apparently, even at that age and being the daughter of a high esteemed mathematician, going off of just names was a hard thing to do. She doesn't know much about Skye and Angelo.

Just their names. That Skye was from the pacific islands, she had one sibling and two parents, and that she loved to write and read. All she knew of Angelo was his name, where he works, what he loves, and that all his time seems centered around Skye. She knew they were in love.

Madly, deeply in love.

 _They'd make a romantic love story._ Haru tells herself as she finishes rubbing her eyes. In her heart, she knows they're real. She just doesn't know why she keeps seeing their lives at random points in time.

"Haru-chan!" A hand grabs at her shoulder, forcing the dark haired woman to quickly turn around. To her surprise, it's Kyoko who finds her. She's out of breath but there is relief in her caramel eyes. "Thank goodness I've found you!" Kyoko hugs Haru before letting go just as fast. "Please don't take off just like that." Kyoko lectures with worry.

Suddenly feeling sheepish, Haru nods her head and agrees. "Haru is sorry." She apologizes.

This makes Kyoko give a faint smile. "I know you and Gokudera don't get along well." An understatement of the year. "But he's the only one out of us who came on this flight that speaks fluent Italian and will be our biggest help while we stay here. Do _try_ to get along?" She pleads with a little pout. This makes the brunette giggle before nodding her head.

"Okay." She sighs and picks up her luggage with Kyoko's help. "Haru will _try_." Kyoko winces a bit at the lack of sincerity in her best friend's voice as she says this. Somehow, it feels like her words regarding a fiery Storm Guardian went over her head. "Which way is Tsuna-san and the others?" Asks Haru. Kyoko points in the direction she came from.

"That way."

* * *

Silence is passed between three people.

Haru.

Hayato.

And poor, poor Chrome.

Everyone else is split up into different groups. One led by Bianchi, another by Lambo, and the last; Reborn. Naturally everyone was grouped with a fluent speaking Italian member. Only why Haru was paired in Hayato's group was the better question. The three have been standing near each other in a busy plaza for the past _fifteen_ minutes.

They hardly spoke a word to each other. Chrome had tried but was quickly discouraged by the cold air in between the other two. This annoyed one Haru Miura greatly that the right hand man could be so stubborn. Still, remembering her agreement with Kyoko, Haru sucked in a breath. She painted a smile across her face just for the raven haired girl. She was rewarded with Chrome easing up and smiling back.

 _Thank goodness._ She thought and readjusted her eye patch while smoothing down her skirt.

"Neh, Chrome-chan." Haru linked their arms. "Let's leave Bakadera and go shopping."

 _Or maybe not?_ Chrome worriedly glanced at Hayato whose nostrils seemed to flare.

"Excuse me?" He growled. Haru paid no mind to him as she began dragging a reluctant Chrome. "Hey! Stupid woman!" He shouts as he keeps up with the two ladies. He's going off but Haru isn't paying any mind.

 _Let's see..._ She looks around, curious at the livelihood of Italy and where Hayato was raised. They're not far from headquarters but Haru has already decided she likes the town better than the huge mansion they're in. People of different skin, hair, ethnicity, all speak in rapid Italian and it's a bit overwhelming as she takes it all in for the first time. Houses and building are cramped together in a friendly way. There are bridges and a flowing river with boats going all kinds of ways. A lot of brick, tile, yellow and red. Mini markets are everywhere with old people and young people, kids are running around and there are many dogs with no leash.

Before she knows it, Haru let's go of Chrome and is running and exploring every part of Italy she can find. Hayato and Chrome struggle to keep up with her. They're stopped once an old lady offers them some cheese and that is when they lose sight of Haru. Chrome tries to bypass her but instead finds cheese in her hand. She looks to Hayato who is trying as politely as he can explain to the old woman that they're busy and are looking for someone.

After that little fuss is over, Hayato and Chrome are immediately on the look out. "Gokudera..." Chrome says in a nervous voice. The silver haired man feels a vein throbbing on his forehead before sucking in a deep, long breath between his teeth.

"I know, I know." He growls. There was a reason why people like Hana, Kyoko, Nana, and Haru were split up separately. They were still mafia members and just because Italy seemed to radiate romance and warmth, it was still dangerous for people like _them_. Hayato cursed and focused his deep eyes to search the crowds intently. Quickly, he got out his cell and tried to call Haru.

It takes several rings before going straight to voicemail. Sighing, Hayato looks to Chrome. "Dokuro, keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." He orders.

Chrome's eyes turn hard as she nods. "Yes."

"We're not gonna tell anyone yet. That stupid woman couldn't have gone too far." He reassures themselves and tries to call Haru again. However confident he may sound though, his heart isn't fully in it. Haru has a knack for surprising people and getting into trouble. He wouldn't be surprised if she forgot her phone at headquarters and was already nearing the other side of town by now. _I'm going to kill that bitch when we get back._ He swore.

:::::::

True to his suggestion, is Haru nearing the other side of town.

" _Fiore?_ " A kid offers her several ruby red roses. He's can't be anymore than 13 and Haru shakes her head. She found herself at a boutique near the boats and was intent on riding one until the flowers caught her eye. It was a humble place with the most colorful flowers she has ever seen. Still...

"H-Haru is sorry. Haru has no money to take it." She's saying this in Japanese, hoping the boy would understand. When he tilts his head, Haru tries again and uses her hand. The boy grins and nods his head as if he understood her.

" _Nessun denaro? Va bene, qui._ " He takes Haru's wrist in a strong grip, surprising her, and places them in her hand. She protest but is stopped by the boy's laugh. " _Va bene, va bene._ " With his free hand, the boy Haru dubs as Rose Boy, brings another rose to place in Haru's hair. The flower suits her white skirt and soft pink top, held together by a red belt. " _Magnifico_." He breathes out and kisses Haru on the cheek.

"Uhh..." She blushes a pretty pink and steps back. " _G-Grazie._ " She murmurs shyly and unsure if she pronounced her thanks correctly. Rose Boy's light brown eyes sparkle with mirth and he grins at her. Rather cheekily she may add. Mentally rolling her eyes, Haru bows slightly before taking off for the boats.

She takes great care in the way she travels as she doesn't want the rose to fall out of her hair. "Let's see..." Slowing her pace, Haru looks down narrow, brick paved street. _How does one even ask to get on a boat anyway? Ugh, it probably needs money too._ Much to her disappointment, Haru has no Italian currency on her. Yet.

"Perhaps there is a bank near here?" Haru wonders out loud. With a new destination in mind, she turns heel and walks around some more. She's not worried as she explores. It was regrettable when she noticed she forgot her phone on the bed while she was running, but Haru feels fine. _It's so nice here._ She thinks in awe.

Italy is very different from Japan.

While everyone in her homeland was raised to respect others and be polite, the people here seemed to live in it. Italy was alive, more alive than any place she had ever visited when she was younger. In fact, as Haru walks past a pizzeria place, a chubby man with a thick mustache and a tall, white chefs hat spots her and ushers her close. He hands her a slice of pizza, something she refuses immediately.

"Haru is sorry, she can't. Haru has no money." In the middle of explaining to the poor Italian man, Haru's stomach grumbles loudly. "Eep!" She squeaks and her hands cross her belly. Embarrassment floods her and her face heats up. The man chuckles before freely giving her a slice. " _Grazie._ " She thanks with her face still pink.

He bids her a farewell and Haru continues on her way. In the corner of her eye is a little alley way which seems to be going down. Curiosity piqued, her feet follow down that path. The path goes down and under an arch with vines growing around it. However, the shimmer and light of water reflects on the surface inside. Haru runs down the little path and finds herself standing right next to the river that seems to flow throughout Italy.

Memorized by it, she squats and places a hand in the water. She's comforted by the cool touch. From a distance, there is an oncoming boat and Haru quickly takes her hand out. She wipes it dry on her skirt and immediately regrets it because her skirt is white and there's a little stain.

"Drats." Scoffing, Haru shakes out the rest of the droplets. To her surprise, her eyes begin to hurt. _You're kidding!_ She immediately rubs her eye and is surprised to feel the pain quickly grow. Haru's eyes hurt so much, she struggles to keep balance. And her world goes black.

:::::::

"When will you be back?" Angelo asks Skye as they sit in a large park. It's nighttime and the moon is in a crescent shape as it illuminates the night sky. It's clear and the air is warm. There's no one there except them. Skye looks up at Angelo with eyes that rival the stars.

"In a week's time." She answers and warmth fills her. She's also nervous. "You know this, I've said this how many times." Skye stick out her tongue while the man next to her rolls his eyes playfully.

"A week is so long though." He suggests. Skye's not sure but she could have sworn that he sounded a little lonely. Her heart fills with love and she already misses him, even if she hasn't gone yet.

"Tell you what? I'll catch an earlier flight and come back in five days." She promises. Angelo perks at this and he grins boyishly at her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to his chest.

"Just for me?" He questions, quite happily. The raven haired woman laughs and leans into his chest. She doesn't answer his question and it grows quiet between them. It's a comfortable silence and Skye is glad for it. Nerves fill her and without looking up, begins to speak.

"Angelo?" She inquires. He hums in response while tapping his fingers along her shoulders. The nineteen year old clears her throat. "When I come back, there's something I want to tell you." _There._ She breathes slowly. _I've said it._

It takes Angelo no time at all to register the meaning behind her words and when he does, he tilts Skye's chin up to look at her. Much to her relief, the look on his face is exactly, if not, more than what she imagined. His cheeks are red and tears seem to brim in the corner of his eyes. His handsome face is mixed with longing, anticipation, realization, and a bit of loss. The corner of Skye's bow shaped lips twitch. "S-Say something?" She tries to lighten the mood.

She fails beautifully.

Angelo holds her close and whispers in her ear. "Finally."

:::::::

"Ouch ouch ouch." Tears are spilling from Haru's eyes but just as quickly as the pain arrives, it fades away. Immediately, Haru feels tired and drained. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, she looks up and realizes that the boat which was approaching has now passed her. In the boat, besides the steer man, is the passenger. It's one man, fairly old looking from far away.

Her heart is beating in a strange way for some strange reason. Blinking tiredly, Haru squints her eyes to see.

The old man is handsome. Very handsome. With short, wavy silver strands and a clean cut. His skin is pale and there's familiarity about him Haru can't place. He looks at her with dark, worried eyes. Realizing that she was okay, he smiles warmly at her before looking away. Haru feels her heart stop.

There was a dimple on his face.

"No way." She whispers to herself in almost disbelief. Despite herself, Haru's heart suddenly starts to thump loudly in her chest. Something inside her cries out and tears are spilling out of her eyes. Not from pain, but there is a deep sadness about them. A sadness so deep, she doesn't know where they're coming from. Haru is certain they're not her own. But knowing this doesn't make the tears stop nor the sudden heartache go away. It intensifies and Haru can feel her heart nearly clenching with agony. "No way..." She says again.

The roses which were given to her drop to the ground and Haru follows shortly after, slumping to the floor. Her body doesn't move but she wants it to. More than anything, Haru wants to stop the boat with that man inside it. _Please wait..._ She thinks desperately. _I know that man._ Haru is sobbing and the crying inside her increases.

Haru knows that man.

He's older, but she can't forget that smile. That dimple. Those warm eyes. "Please wait..." She weeps and she can do nothing except curl onto the floor. Her body won't move.

She's not _moving._

"A-Angelo..." She breathes.

"Haru-chan!?"

"Oi, woman! _Woman!?_ "

Those voices belong to Chrome and Hayato and they sound closer than ever. Hayato reaches her first and kneels beside her to bring her into his lap. He looks over the older woman and is shocked to find her in an immobilized state with tears running down her face. What's even more shocking is the look of heartache on her face. "Who did this to you?" He asks her as Chrome reaches the two. The petite Mist Guardian looks Haru over and glances around them to be sure they're safe. Hayato shakes Haru a little so she could look at him. "Tell me, who did this?" His voice sings with the promise of pain to whoever left her in such a state.

Haru finally turns to look at Hayato with such sadness in her eyes. Chrome gasps a bit herself and is holding onto her good friend's hand. "Haru-chan?" She says her name to urge her to continue. "What happened?" Haru faintly smiles.

"Nothing... Just tired." And she closes her eyes. Her world goes dark and the only thing echoing are the voices of Hayato and Chrome. There's only one face she see's in the dark.

And he's not there.

* * *

 _(A/N: That should do with chapter 2. Please, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think._

 _Translations; Fiore is flower. Va bene, qui is It's okay, here. Nessun denaro is no money.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Entity**

 _Chapter Three_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn _._**

Warning: OC and everyone loves Haru (except maybe Gokudera and Tsuna).

.

.

 _Summary:_ Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: I love this story more than I should. Lol.)_

* * *

"I'll see you next year auntie." Skye kisses a rather tall woman on the cheek before going through the airlines check out. She is boarding the plane after having her suitcases taken care of. Unlucky as she is, she has a middle seat. Not an aisle seat, not a window seat. _Right there in the middle..._ She sighs but shrugs. Skye places her small bag she brought with her on the top and squeezed in the middle between one business woman and a teenage kid.

She gave the teenage kid a strange look before shaking her head. He just grinned in response. _Now then._ Skye felt the butterflies in her stomach before the plane took to the sky. Excitement traveled through her blood as well as nerves. _It's good to be nervous..._ Skye tells herself and she takes in a deep breath. More people arrive on the plane. _It just means this is real, right?_

The moment she would get back home, she would tell Angelo how she felt. How he made her feel. How her entire time away from Angelo was literally spent on thinking about him. So, though nervous, she was more than glad to finally tell Angelo she was in love with him.

More than in love.

A sigh escapes her and this causes the attention of her seat buddies to land on the raven haired woman. A blush crosses over her face, causing the teen by the window to chuckle. The business woman eyes her rather sharply before smiling softly. She asks in a rather deep voice, " _Du bist verliebt._ " Skye can't help but stutter a reply.

"U-Uh... I-I'm... Huh?" The teen next to Skye bursts into laughter before looking at her with a boyish grin.

"She says you're in love." He smirks as Skye pouts. "I'm Marx." He holds out his hand for her to shake and Skye does, though not as firm as his own.

" _Es ist offensichtlich._ " The lady adds with a bit of a snicker. Marx laughs and Skye looks at the two, feeling like she was being conspired against.

"She says you're obvious." Marx interprets. Skye can't help but feel the heat take over her face again and she knows it's red. Her face easily gave away how she was feeling. "Wow, you're super red." Marx adds from her side and Skye feels her face grow hotter. The lady speaking in a language Skye doesn't know giggles plenty.

Embarrassed, Skye covers her face and moans in distress. Marx sends the nameless lady a high five and to Skye's horror, she high fives back. " _Wie heißt er? Der mann, den du liebst? (1)_ " The older woman, who Skye has named Business Lady, asks. Marx interprets this and Skye groans.

"Angelo." She murmurs, her face still in her hands. She doesn't see Marx flash Business Lady a wolfish smile.

" _Er ist italienisch._ " He says. Marx and Business Lady continue to talk for a bit despite Skye's soft protests. In spite of this, she feels lighter than before. Her nerves are more or less settled and maybe sitting next to these two would make the trip go by a little quicker.

:::::::

 _I haven't had a dream without Angelo in a while._ Haru subconsciously tells herself this as her eyes flutter open. _I wonder why that is?_ Still, Haru feels warmed by the memory of the kind strangers who sat beside Skye in the airplane. She could feels Skye's embarrassment and joy and her contentment with Marx and Business Lady. A smile lingers on her face as she thinks this before tiredly looking around her. _Oh..._

Haru is in her room at the Vongola headquarters. She recognizes the expensive bed sheets, drawers, desks, the large vanity mirror next to the large closet. Slowly, she pushes herself up straight in bed and winces a bit. A huge wave of nausea overtakes her for a quick second before calming down. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She says.

"Ciaossu!" A high pitched voice says. Looking up, Haru is surprised (and yet, not all _that_ shocked) to see Reborn standing at the end of her large bed. The little boy looks at Haru with large, shiny black eyes and he smiles at her while tilting his head. He tips his fedora hat towards her. "How are you feeling?" He asks her. Haru just smiles and clasps her hands together.

"Haru is feeling great, thank you." She replied kindly. Looking around, Haru see's that there is no one else in the room. "How long was Haru out?" Reborn walks over and sits cross legged in front of her.

"When I got here, fifteen minutes. Gokudera called everyone so they'll be here soon." The little boy explained. He looked at Haru with a curious look as it grew silent between them. She stared back and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" She asks as she checks her clothes and hair. "Is there something on Haru's face?" Reborn just smiles.

"Who's Angelo?"

The nineteen year old freezes and goes pale at the innocent question. With wide eyes, she stares at Reborn incredulously. He observes her, looking closely at her reactions. The smile that was on her face turned into a sad line. Her warm, coffee brown orbs have heartache and longing sculpted into them. When it looks like she is about to speak, Haru struggles with trying to find the words to say, so her mouth keeps opening and closing. She looks a little pathetic, if he were being honest.

But this is Haru, a person who is always painfully honest.

"It's okay Haru." Assures Reborn as he begins to stand. He towers over Haru just a bit as he does. "You don't have to tell me anything."

Suddenly, tears roll down her cheeks and Reborn is a little stunned. Her body trembles just a bit before she hastily rubs at her eyes. Sniffing, Haru smiles brightly at Reborn. "Hahi, this is so not lady like." She gives a wet laugh and Reborn softly rubs a sleeve down the side of her face. Reborn has seen the lovely brunette heartbroken before but this look she emits feels like it's been a long time of a lost love.

"Do you love Angelo?" He whispers and continues to dry the round cheeks of Haru.

 _Yes._ A voice.

"Yes." She answers, wholeheartedly. Reborn smiles at this.

"I would like to meet him." Haru manages a tiny grin at the boy.

"Yeah." She replies and says nothing more. A knock on the door interrupts the two. Reborn calls for them to come in. _Yeah, I'd like to meet him again too._ Her fists clench at the sudden increase of her heart rate. Much to Haru's surprise, Angelo's face from earlier today appears in her mind. And like before, something inside her calls out to him. _What is this?_ She wonders while placing a hand to her chest.

A pink blush crosses over her cheek.

"-mn woman. Are you paying attention!?" A hand waves in front of her, startling the girl. Blinking, Haru looks up and see's a ticked off Hayato, followed by most of the Vongola family. Right behind the angry Italian man is Kyoko who pushes past him. "Hey!" He protests in vain.

"Haru-chan!" Her arms swing around the brunette's neck. "When Chrome-chan told me, I was so worried!" Kyoko is shaking and Haru nervously smiles while patting her back.

"Haru is okay." It takes a moment for Kyoko to let go, but when she does, she's looking at Haru with fierce eyes.

"What happened? How'd you faint?"

Haru explained herself, leaving out parts concerning Skye and Angelo. "Haru had a really bad headache and fainted, that's all. This happens sometimes, desu." She watches her best friend sigh in relief before they begin chattering away. Chrome joins in but she shoots Hayato a look.

It's a look of suspicion mixed with worry. The silver haired man nods his head slightly and shares the same look with Reborn. The little kid hops off of Haru's bed and begins to leave the room. The men leave the room so they can give Haru and the girls some privacy to talk freely.

Once outside the door, Reborn turns to Hayato. Next to him are Takeshi and Kyoya. All three men are in their suits with their rings on and are waiting for Reborn to speak. The six year old smiles. "Gokudera-san, when you said you brought Haru in, what did she say?"

His reply was immediate yet stiff. "She kept calling for someone named Angelo." Reborn nodded his head.

"And do any of you guys know of an Angelo? Who she may be talking about?" No one answered, giving Reborn all he needed to know. "I see. I want you guys to keep tabs on Haru as long as she stays here."

"Yes sir." Replied Hayato and Takeshi. Hibari said nothing but bowed in unison with the others. As they began to leave, Hayato was stopped by Reborn's hand on his sleeve. The young man looks down with a curious but obedient gaze.

"Gokudera, _ho qualcosa che voglio che tu fai (2)._ " He speaks in Hayato's mother tongue to express the secrecy of what he's about to say.

Hayato inwardly gulps. " _Che cos'è?_ "

" _Tieni traccia di ogni Angelo in questa_ _città_." He explains. " _Fateli seguire e chiunque arrivi particolarmente vicino a Haru..._ " _Deal with them quietly._ This isn't said but the silent linger after Reborn's sentence is enough for Hayato to know that that is what he wants to happen. Hayato bows his head low again.

"Yes sir." He complies.

" _No dire a Tsuna._ " Reborn adds.

"Yes sir." Hayato raises his head and with that, they travel the long hallway of the Vongola mansion.

* * *

 _I did not think this through. I did not think this through. I did **not** think this through. _Haru tells herself this as she runs in the dark of Italy. She, by accident of course, caught the attention of a few roaming police men. Now there were men in uniform chasing her with flashlights and batons. Huffing, she turned a sharp right around a closed stall.

"Ah!" She trips and rips open her skirt. _Darn it!_ She quickly inspects her skirt and curses that the tear is right in front of her most sacred area on her body. Scowling, Haru shakes her head and gets up. There was no time to waste. She's on the move again. There are voices somewhere behind her but they're sounding farther and farther away than they originally were fifteen minutes ago.

Thrilled, Haru doesn't stop and continues to twist and turn in the empty town. Almost everyone is asleep and home lights are off. Haru is trying hard not to make as much noise as possible and is thankful for Bianchi's lesson on being discreet. _They're really coming in handy right now._ She mentally gives Bianchi her thanks when a narrow path catches her eye. It's in between two cramped buildings, no doubt filled with sleeping families. It's a low lit path, still shrouded in a dark haze. "I can lose them there, desu." Saying this out loud, Haru quickly makes her way through the narrow path while staying as quiet as a mouse.

The deeper she goes, the darker the path seems to get. Less light starts to get through and it's getting hard to see what is in front of her. This doesn't deter the brunette though. She's more focused on the voices that are more distant than ever. A smile tugs at her lips.

 _I've lost them._ Haru thinks happily and slows down. Her steps are slower and more precise now that she is walking. Looking back, the narrow path is longer than she first thought. A sigh escapes her. "Thank goodness." She breathes in relief. Haru looks around and can't tell where she is. _If I keep going further, I should reach some kind of road._

And so she walks.

Luckily, the path opens up to another large plaza bathed in starlight and lamp posts around the area. _Ah, I know this place._ Haru is back in the plaza where she was at earlier with Hayato and Chrome before she ran off. She frowns at this and places her hands on her hips. _I came all the way back? No way._ Shaking her head, Haru sighs and looks around.

After fifteen minutes of being chased, she found it hard to believe that she was at the same place she started. _This isn't good._ She decided.

It was currently past midnight in Italy. Haru had snuck out of the Vongola mansion half an hour ago so she could start searching for Angelo. Though nothing to go on, she was hoping to make it to the last place she saw him and perhaps get some clues there. Unfortunately, she was caught and started being chased. Here she was at the beginning of where she started.

Groaning, Haru decided to call it a night. _Perhaps I'll search tomorrow morning. That will be good, there will actually be light and people around so I should have less trouble._ This sounded good but Haru knew she would have trouble traveling around a place she was unfamiliar with, especially since no one spoke Japanese. The language barrier was too great since Japanese and Italian didn't sound anything alike. The only other language she had under her belt was English, and at best, there was still her thick accent to get over with.

 _I'll go back for now._ She decided and turned around.

 _Angelo!_ A voice within.

Startled, Haru looked down at herself. More specifically, her heart. It started beating fast again and Haru's eyes began to hurt. _Oh no, not now._ Haru began rubbing her eyes and she slumps to the floor again. She's aware that she's on the floor before world goes black.

:::::::

"I'll see you later." Skye bids Angelo a private farewell at the airport. She had already said good bye to her family. Snow had lightly begun to fall and so they're both dressed in long jackets with scarves and gloves. Skye is dressed in a black coat Angelo had bought for her last Christmas. It's nothing special, but she loves it so much. She's thrilled to see Angelo wearing her sloppily hand knit scarf. A blush crosses her cheeks at the realization. "You really like that mangy thing?" She asks with her hands resting on his chest. Angelo's arms are around her waist and he is holding her close to his chest.

He tightens his hold just a bit and nods his head in reply. This makes Skye smile. "I'll be gone for five days." She reminds him. Sighing, Angelo leans in to press a tender kiss on her forehead. Shivering, Skye feels her toes curl as his warm kiss travels all the way through her body. A blush stains her cheek as he lets go.

"I miss you already and you're not even gone yet." Angelo's deep voice is shaking and Skye's heart fills with longing. She presses their foreheads together and breathes in slowly. It's intimate between them. So close and so far away.

"Almost Angelo." She whispers and looks up at him with eyes, hazy and dreamy. She smiles. "Five more days, I promise." Angelo gives her a crooked smile, his dimple deepening.

"I want to kiss you now." He leans in and Skye stops him abruptly.

"A-Angelo! Wait until I come back!" She insists with a laugh and Angelo smirks. He lifts her and twirls her around. Squealing, Skye holds tightly onto his neck. "ANGELO!" She squeals. He gives her a cheeky look. Smacking his arm, Angelo lets her down. "I'm gonna be late for my plane!"

"Can't miss that, can you?" Teasing her, Angelo winks. She rolls her eyes before checking her bag she would bring to the plane.

"I got everything." Smiling, Skye looks to Angelo. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She says and begins to walk away.

"Wait!"

Before Skye can reply, she is spun around and Angelo's lips meet the corner of her lips. Stunned, she doesn't process this even as he pulls away. Angelo is ushering her to leave. _What was that?_ She thinks and gives Angelo a curious gaze. "D-Did you just...?" She starts. He gives her a boyish grin.

"Something to look forward to for when you come back." He tells her. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and her heart is doing flips and cartwheels. It's almost too hard to stand but she manages. Angelo laughs and Skye has no doubt that her face is beyond red. "Come back safely." He calls to her. "When you come back, I have something to tell you too." Angelo smiles softly and Skye is so in tune with her best friend, she can practically hear the words. "So come back, okay?" The bronze skinned girl looks at him shyly.

"O-Okay." And she leaves.

:::::::

Haru opens her eyes and is aware that she is in a room that she isn't familiar with. _Oh no._ That's her first thought before she looks around with her eyes. She doesn't move in fear that someone kidnapped her while she was out. _Speaking of being out... That's the first time this has happened to me._ Miraculously, Haru has never been captured if she faints from a memory (which doesn't usually happen either).

Feigning sleep, Haru turns to check the room out. It's a small and humble room. Wooden floors covered by a red rug. There's only an old fashioned drawer in the room right next to the bed. There's a skinny lamp inside with the brightness on low. There were two windows, telling Haru it was still dark outside. To her surprise, it's a comfy room. It's warm inside and the bed she's in is stacked with blankets. That is when Haru takes note that the way she is in the bed makes it seem like she wasn't kidnapped. She still had her clothes on her and isn't tied up.

She's quite cozy.

A door opens softly. " _Sei sveglio (3)?_ " A deep voice asks, a bit hesitant. Strangely, it's familiar to her. And familiar is trustworthy.

Haru pretends to just wake up and flutters her eyes open only for them to snap wide awake. There before her with a tray in his hand and a mug in another is an older man. With pale skin and silver, wavy locks. His dark blue eyes are looking at her with warmth. He's dressed in loose dark pants and a silver long sleeved shirt. The teen can feel her heart increase again as a sense of longing comes over her. A blush stains her cheeks and Haru knows these aren't her feelings.

But they're erupting from her and she knows they're genuine.

So genuine it hurts.

The older man smiles and Haru sucks in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. " _Sei sveglio? Hai appena svegliato, spero che non mi troverai colpevole, ma non è giusto lasciare una bella ragazza sul pavimento._ " There is care and attention in his voice as he says this. His smile deepens as does the dimple on his face. Haru can feel the tears gather in her eyes.

 _It's...him._ Haru thinks happily. _It's Angelo._

Angelo walks over to Haru and places the tray he had on the bed and hands her a mug. Haru's own heart sighs at this, almost in a dreamy way. There's also a faint voice of someone else in her heart once Angelo takes a seat on the side of the bed, a good distance away so he's not too close. Haru can't help feel the tender affection holds once it does so.

 _Angelo._

* * *

 _(A/N: Lol, Gokudera and the rest aren't doing so well of a job keeping an eye on Haru. OR ARE THEY? I don't know. And I've noticed I didn't put any translation in my last chapter. It's been changed. Last chapter on the seconds author's note holds the translations. Here are the translations for this chapter._

(1) What's his name? Of the man, that you love.

.

(2) "...I have something I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"Keep track of every Angelo in this town. Have them followed and anyone one that comes particularly close to Haru..."

"Don't tell Tsuna."

.

(3) "You awake?"

"You awake? You just woke up, I hope you don't find me at fault but it's not right to leave a pretty girl on the floor." _)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Entity**

 _Chapter Four_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

Warning: OC and everyone loves Haru (except _maaaybe_ Gokudera and Tsuna.)

.

.

Summary: Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: Summary may subject to change, lol.)_

* * *

"Th-Thank you, desu." Haru says shyly as she takes the mug from Angelo. He gives her a curious look and Haru mentally slaps herself. _Of course!_ She thinks. Angelo doesn't speak Japanese. She begins to squirm under his thoughtful gaze. _"G-Grazie._ " The brunette says the only Italian word she knows. Angelo smiles and it grows quiet between them. _Hahi, what do I do!?_ Haru wants to ask him about Skye and about their life. She wants to know where Skye is. _Perhaps she is sleeping?_

Contemplating fast, Haru remembers that Angelo speaks English. He and Skye were the reason she took classes when she was growing up (her first few memories with them were more than confusing). _It's worth a shot, right?_ Clearing her throat, the Japanese young woman begins to speak. "D-Do you speak English?" Angelo perks up at this and his eyes brighten even more.

"Yes I do." His voice is deep and clear. Haru gets flustered because she can tell right away Angelo doesn't have any accent when he speaks. Insecure, she shoots him a small smile before looking down into her mug and gasps.

Inside the mug is hot cocoa. _This is Skye's favorite drink._ He must be stacked with cocoa because Haru knows the Polynesian girl loves hot cocoa so much when it's cold.

"Not to pry, but why were you lying on the ground in the middle of the night?" Angelo breaks Haru's train of thought with his question. She glances at him with pink tinted cheeks.

"U-Uh... I fainted." She stuttered. _That was... SO lame._ Angelo chuckles which makes Haru grow embarrassed. He see's it before clearing his throat.

"I know you fainted. But why were you walking around in the middle of the night?" To add to her embarrassment, Angelo already sounds like a scolding father. She doesn't like the tone he has with her because Haru is feeling so much more than a daughter to him. He's the one she has always wanted to see.

 _I've always wanted to see him again._ This is a faint voice she hears and Haru isn't sure if it's hers or not.

"I, umm... Wanted some fresh air?" She says this in a questioning tone. Angelo only raises a thick brow at her causing her to flinch. "I mean... It was so nice out. And..." She can't finish her thought and one look at Angelo's face makes her feel defeated. He definitely wasn't buying her story. Haru sighs deeply. "I don't know what I was doing." She admits and slumps. "I was looking for someone." Haru takes a sip from the mug.

This isn't a lie.

But Haru isn't too sure what Angelo would think if she told him she was looking for him. She can just imagine it. Here she was, a stranger to him, someone he found outside on the ground. He took her, the stranger, in and now she was going to throw in his face that she was looking for him? _So suspicious, desu._ Haru is against it as she continues to take small sips from her mug.

She notices that on the tray is a simple piece of toasted bread covered in raspberry jelly. Haru smiles at that. It's another one of Skye's favorites. "How old are you?" She asks Angelo, out of the blue. This seems to startle the older man but he answers none the less.

"I'm 59 years old."

"PFFT!" Haru accidentally spits out her cocoa. Angelo gives a shout of surprise but Haru is too shocked right now to feel embarrassed again. She starts to cough roughly and she brings a hand to bang on her chest. Angelo is quick on his feet (despite his age, Haru adds mentally) and is patting her back to help soothe her. "H-Hahi?! Sorry!" She apologizes in Japanese before going straight back to English. "I... You don't look 59 years old." She quickly adds.

Angelo is the most youthful, good looking, fit, and healthy 59 year old she's seen. "You look around mid-40's, desu." This comment makes Angelo chuckle softly.

"I guess so." He begins to sit up from the bed. "You can stay here for the night if you'd like." He states. Haru watches him intently as he moves closer to the door. "Or I can walk you back to where you're staying." That makes Haru stiffen.

Kyoko, Chrome, Bianchi, and Reborn's face appear in her mind. She feels a little sheepish that she forgot the kind of people she was staying with. No doubt, there was a search party out for her if Reborn or Bianchi had any say. "What time is it?" She inquires in a high pitched tone.

"A bit past two in the morning." He answers and looks back at Haru. "Do you want to go back now?"

She nods. "Yes, the people I'm staying with are probably very worried right now." Haru places the tray on the dresser beside her and opens the blanket. Angelo turns his head away immediately. "Hahi?" She whispers and gives the old man a curious gaze. She can tell that he is adamantly refusing to look at her. Angelo even appears to look a little flustered as his ears turn pink. _He's shy, why?_ "What's wrong?" She asks, worried she might have done something wrong.

Angelo coughs into a fist remains facing more towards the door. "I'll go get you... A long jacket." Haru raises a brow and is about to ask why until she looks down at her lap.

 _Oh my..._ Her black skirt that she was wearing is still torn and is showing a fair amount of inner thighs and red laced panties. Haru can feel her face burn and she quickly flips the blanket onto her lap. "H-Hahi..." She whispers to herself, mortified that Angelo has seen her in such a state. She's thankful that he doesn't ask about and he quietly leaves the room in search for a jacket long enough to fit her petite frame. Sighing deeply, the brunette waits patiently for Angelo to re-enter the room. She can't help but notice that even though she is beyond horrified at the moment, she is also strangely content.

* * *

"You live quite the distance away." Angelo notes and chuckles as he follows Haru back to the Vongola manor. She giggles nervously as they begin to approach the trail which leads up to the large and supposedly hidden away can't-be-seen-by-the-common-folk mansion. So far, Angelo has been quite the comfortable company. He tells her many things about Italy. About it's food, it's people, it's language, the many scenes she should visit before she leaves. And Haru likes it.

She can't help but feel he's distant though.

No matter what he tells her, he hasn't mentioned Skye. He doesn't mention his childhood or his family, he doesn't mention his younger adulthood days or where Skye is. He doesn't say if he has any children or grandchildren even and this unnerves her. As comfortable as she is around him, Haru is unsure about why he isn't saying anything concerning the memories she has of him.

 _There was also no pictures in his house._ She wants to ask Angelo but isn't sure how to come about it.

"Anyways, what about you?" The old, Italian man asks her, purely interested in what she has to say. Haru blinks cutely at him.

"I am staying with a few friends here..." She replies with a strain smile. "This is far enough actually." Haru tells him as she doesn't want to give away where the Vongola headquarters are. If anyone in the family knew just how far she took Angelo in, there would be consequences, no doubt. Even Reborn probably wouldn't spare her.

Still, her heart flutters when the fifty-nine year old gives her a worried look. "Are you sure? I don't mind seeing you home safely." Haru feels her cheeks turn pink again.

 _Please stay with him..._

"Yes, I'm sure." She answers despite the voice that echoes inside of her. _I have to find out what that is._ Haru brings the jacket she is wearing closer in the middle. It's a long and warm old vintage jacket in dark green. This shade of green is Angelo's favorite, notes Haru. "I'll return this to you." She promises. "In two days, where you found me?"

Angelo looks surprised for a moment but he smiles. "You can keep it." He tells her. She giggles.

"Are you always this kind to a stranger?" They both laugh at this. Haru stops walking and gives Angelo a kind look. "But no thank you. I want to return this." _So I can see you again._ She thinks. Angelo nods his head softly before a crunch is heard. Both individuals swing their heads before them and Haru is surprised to see Hayato. He's dressed in dark red pants and a black shirt. His silver hair is tied into a low pony tail and the nineteen year old is giving Angelo a wary look. There is a little bit of hostility in his deep green eyes and Haru frowns at it.

"Haru, come here." He speaks in Japanese to her. She nods her head before looking up to Angelo. He is staring at the younger Italian man with a gentle look.

 _He's not bothered by Gokudera-san. Good._ As she turns to look back at her kind-of-a-friend-not-really-a-friend-more-like-an-acquaintance, she gives him a hard look. Hayato doesn't bother with it and ushers her to come to him. Huffing, Haru quickly hugs Angelo around his waist. She doesn't see how both men's eyes widen at her open display of affection. She's too busy hearing the heartbeat of Angelo to care.

She lets go quickly. "I'll see you later then." She whispers to him and walks quickly next to Hayato. He doesn't spare her a glance.

" _Grazie per aver portato la mia amica a casa. (1)_ "Hayato says this in a rough voice towards Angelo. There is no sincerity in it at all.

" _Il piacere è tutto mio. Ha detto che stava cercando qualcuno, spero che la trovi quella persona._ " Angelo replies before leaving. Haru and Hayato watch as he walks down the path and they don't leave until he's out of sight. Once he is, Hayato whirls around and glares at Haru.

"You idiot." His Japanese is sharp and Haru flinches back. "Where the hell did you go?!" The silver haired man is angry that the moment no one is looking at Haru, she takes off. He was furious when he went to check on her and found that her bed was empty. Not wanting Reborn to know about it, Hayato sent off a small search party consisting of some of his men, Ryohei, Takeshi, and himself. His anger diminishes though as he watches Haru's lower lips tremble. He nearly groans at the sight because he knows from all the years they spent arguing, that's the look she takes when she is upset with the way someone speaks to her.

Taking a deep breath, he questions in a more relaxed tone; "Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"

"...Haru went for a walk."

" _Woman..._ " His voice reached that tone again and Haru rolled her eyes.

"Haru was just..." She finished the rest of her sentence under her breath.

Hayato scowled as they began walking. "What was that?"

"Haru was just looking for someone, desu." She murmurs this but Hayato heard it clearly. His brows furrow close to his eyes.

"Who? Everyone is back at headquarters." Hayato grows bothered by this. _That's exactly what that old man had said._ He gives Haru a scrutinizing stare. She's silent but if one looks closely at Haru's eyes, they'd be able to figure out what she's hiding. _It's just trying to get it out of her is the problem._

Then Hayato remembers holding Haru as he and Chrome raced back to the mansion. _That name she was saying..._ He thinks to himself, trying to put two and two together. "Who? Angelo?" He tests the name out. To his surprise, Haru's eyes widen and there's a glow to her face. A pink hue starts to surround her. _No fucking way..._ Hayato gives Haru the stink eye and she catches it. Instead of scolding him, as usual, she turns her face away and feels embarrassed. "Who the hell is Angelo?" The younger man finds himself saying with annoyance. He's really ticked off at this new find.

Haru snorts. "As if Haru will tell you, Bakadera." She retorts.

"I think I should know, dumb idiot." He bites back at her with narrowed eyes. "I spent most of my night looking for you!"

"No one asked you to!" She quips back.

They argue all the way to headquarters, up the stairs, and even to Haru's room door. They're loud too but if they wake anyone, no one gets between them and says anything. "You damn woman, go to bed and stay in there!" Hayato is shouting at her and Haru is shouting back.

"You can't tell Haru what to do! And Haru's name is NOT WOMAN!" She opens the door to her room and enters. Before closing it, Haru twirls and glares fiercely at the silver haired man. There is a thick silence passing between the two before she snarls. "Good night, idiot man." With that, she slams the door in his face. Hayato's face is red from anger and irritation that she got the last word this round.

A deep chuckle comes from down the hallway and Hayato feels his ire grow even more. Slowly, trying his best to keep his cool, Hayato comes face to face with Takeshi who is dressed in his mafia suit. His hands are behind his head and his face is smiling. The raven haired boy is relaxed and he gives Hayato a cheeky grin. "You and Haru get along so well, as usual."

"Don't even fucking start." Hayato rubs a tired hand over his face. He then glares at the tall swordsman. "Weren't you following them earlier?" Takeshi grins at this. "Why didn't you just up and out with Haru and rendezvous back to HQ? I had to meet them before they came all the way up here." The tall and lean man shrugged his shoulders before stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I don't know. Haru looked like she really liked him, I guess." Takeshi gives a thoughtful look towards Hayato. "Kind of like that look she used to give Tsuna."

"He's someone's grandpa." Hayato points this out. "He could be my grandpa, for fuck's sake."

Takeshi laughs. "We all know what happened to your grandpa."

"Shut the hell up." The silver haired man snaps. "Ugh, whatever. I want a report of everything you saw and heard tomorrow morning."

"Alright then." With this, the two go their separate ways.

* * *

 _"...AY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"_

 _Screams are heard and fear grips my soul._ This can't be happening right now. _The tears streaming down my face are hot and wet. The only thing keeping me together right now are not the face of the man I love. The one I so desperately wish to see. It's the two hands I have holding in my own as we're huddled together. Marx is ghostly pale and the woman next to me, who I learned her name was Ada, is sobbing just like me. Marx has his other hand reached out for her so she can hold him._

 _"Wir werden es nicht schaffen. (2)"_ _Ada sobs in German. I look to Marx for translation and he grimaces._

 _"You don't wanna know." Is all he says. My heart breaks at the sight of tears that are in the corner of his eyes. Before I can say anything, he speaks, his voice a bit broken and hoarse. "Hey... That man you love... He'll miss you, right?"_

Oh God yes. _The tears come harder and for a moment I can't breathe. It's not me I'm worried about. After this, there will be nothing left. But I am leaving someone so precious behind I can't bear the pain. He will be crushed and heartbroken and I won't be able to do a thing._ He's going to be so sad... The _words don't come out though and all I can do is nod my head while holding on tighter to the hands in my own. Marx, with his hazel eyes, starts to cry._

 _"I ran away from home and took my parents money because I was mad at them." Marx looks to Ada. "Ich bin eine schlechte Person."_ _Ada just shakes her head and presses his hand that she has to her forehead._

 _"Eine schlechte Person hält nicht die Hände der Leute."_ _Ada gives Marx a watery smile and he breaks down. Sirens are going off and all I can do is hold these two close to me._

 _"Will... Will my parents miss me? Will anyone miss me?" I hear Marx out loud. He's not asking anyone in particular but I know the words that will save him._

 _"I'm sure they will." I say softly. It's so quiet between the three of us now and we look at each other, helpless._

 _"How can you be so sure?" He asks. He whispers this but I can hear it clear as day._

 _"I'm not. To be honest, I don't know much about you. But I will say this._ I'll miss you. _" I show him a watery smile and then look to Ada. "I'll miss you too." Ada breathes out one last laugh. Marx just looks at us, like a lost child. I think of the man I love the most._

 _The one who I want to see and wrap my arms around him. The one I want to kiss and marry and have children and great grandchildren with. The one who I was going to tell him that I loved him. We haven't kissed properly yet and all the missed chances between us go through my memory._ I'm going to really miss you. I wish there was more time. If I'd known this would happen... _And then I remember._

"What other girls?"

"Finally..."

"I want to kiss you now."

"I have something to tell you too."

"So come back, okay?"

 _All of those times were precious and I wouldn't have changed a thing. I'm not sure what wells up in me, if it's sadness or happiness or just a mixture if both. But I laugh. "Heh... Hee hee heh." I look at Ada and Marx. I can't hear the screams and cries of the other people. I don't see anyone or anything beyond these chairs and these two faces near me. There's nothing but a quiet and peaceful feeling filling me now._

"I miss you already and you're not even gone yet."

 _"Looks like I'll be going first." I look to Marx and Ada and for some reason, I can't see them. The tears in my eyes are blurred so much that I can't make out what's in front of me. I speak to them but the words aren't directed at them. It's not for them. "I miss you already." And I close my eyes._

 _Everything goes white._

.

.

.

I have just one wish.

Please, before his life is over...

Let my feelings reach him.

Somehow.

.

.

.

 _"Wake up Haru."_

* * *

Brown eyes flutter open and a sense of loss and longing linger in Haru's heart. _That... Was more than a memory, wasn't it?_ Her heart beats steadily and Haru feels a little more certain of where the voice she hears comes from. Her own sadness, Haru's own sadness, overwhelms her. _It... Can't be._ She can't believe it. Breathing slowly, the brunette groggily gets up and rubs at her eyes.

"Haru-chan?" A voice nearby asks. Looking up, Haru is surprised to see Kyoko who has a tray in hand. On it is pancakes, eggs, bacon and little kitten mug. The strawberry blonde female hands Haru the tray and she takes it gracefully. "You're awake. You woke up pretty late today." Kyoko says this in good cheer and Haru is somewhat thankful that Hayato hasn't mentioned to anyone about her absence last night.

"Hahi? What time is it?" She asks and begins to munch on the bacon. Haru peers inside the kitten mug and is surprised to see that there is hot cocoa inside. She isn't sure if she's happy or a bit disappointed now.

"It's a bit past noon." Answers Kyoko who climbs into bed with Haru and takes one of her fried eggs.

"Heeey!" Haru shoots a playful glare which causes Kyoko to laugh. She's sitting on top of the blanket with her legs crossed. Haru notes that Kyoko is dressed rather warmly. Haru is also in a change of clothes. She's in her dark gray sweats and a loose, long sleeves white shirt. "Hahi? My clothes."

Kyoko clears her throat at that. "I changed you and am currently sowing your skirt. What happened to your skirt, by the way? It was all dirty." Haru gives a nervous laugh.

"I played before I went to bed." She laughs awkwardly but is so thankful that Kyoko doesn't question it and accepts that answer.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah." Haru smiles. _Thank goodness she's so air headed._ The two eat her breakfast together and take turns drinking from the mug. Haru notes that Kyoko made enough for the both of them to literally share and eat. "So what are we doing today?" Haru asks.

Kyoko's eyes brighten. "We're going to this reaaaaally good pastry place I've found when I was with Reborn!" Haru's face mirrors Kyoko's and the two shine like diamonds. "Real. Italian. Desserts." Kyoko adds to emphasize the importance of what she's saying. Drool seems to come out of their mouth a bit.

"Haaaahiiiii. What are we waiting for?!" The two young woman jump out of bed and get ready.

"Wait!" Kyoko stops before she reaches Haru's door. Said girl jumps, startled. "Who will be our translator!?" _Willingly._ This isn't said but Haru knows what she means. A smile appears on her face.

"Who else can't say no to the both of us?" She smirks and places her hands on her hips. Kyoko giggles with a slight deviousness to it.

" _Oh._ "

:::::::

" _Voi due siete crudeli! Tu sei due sorelle più vecchie! Sei fortunato che ti amo tanto quanto altrimenti sarei allenato con Reborn e Bakadera. (3)_ "Lambo speaks in rapid Italian but Haru and Kyoko don't mind the words he's saying. They both know that Lambo would never say anything mean about them. They are dressed in casual clothes. Kyoko is in white jeans with a pink top with a white scarf around her neck. Her hair is longer and reaches her shoulders so she clips half of it back with a clip. Haru is wearing a long, thick purple sweater with dark jeans underneath. Her hair is longer now, reaching around her waist and is pulled into a pony tail. Lambo...

He's nine years old now and his hair had mellowed out over the years. It's still curly but the tips are wavy. His thick hair is no longer in an afro. He still wears cowboy print clothes despite the two older girl's attempt to have him outgrow it.

But if ten years later Lambo wears them still, they ought to know it's a lost cause.

"There it is!" Kyoko links her arms with Haru as she points to a small, square building. It's by no means larger, Haru's house is bigger. But one peek inside the display case and she can feel her mouth water again. They don't notice Lambo who is looking at them with a bit of disgust.

 _Why is their one true love always sweets?_ Lambo shakes his head before rolling his bright green eyes. "Come on," he starts in Japanese, "let's go get your sweeties." Lambo digs in his pants pocket and brings out a black card. Haru notices this and narrows her eyes.

"What is _that_?" She says in a suspicious voice. The little boy raises his nose in the air a bit, feeling proud.

"It's a card full of money. All Guardians get one." He chuckles and crosses his arms. There is a gleefulness to him that Haru can't be sure where he gets it from. "Go ahead Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee. Buy whatever you want. I'll buy it all." Haru and Kyoko squeal and hug and kiss the little boy, much to his satisfaction. Lambo's face goes pink at their attention.

Soon after they shower him with praises (which was his true aim), the three go inside and Lambo interprets to the cashier the what the girls want. Haru and Kyoko go to sit down in a table near the corner of the room and closest to the display cases inside the small bakery. Kyoko praises this little place and it makes Haru grow excited. She shares in her best friend's happiness and can't wait to try real Italian desserts.

"We should have brought Hana and Nana-san." Kyoko sighs dreamily as Lambo begins to sit down in the empty seat at the table. "Definitely next time, you'll really like this place."

"Haru is so excited~!" Sings the brunette.

As they chatter, something catches Haru's eyes. Her brown eyes go wide with realization and she can feel her heart beat fast. Inside the same bakery is Angelo. He's dressed nicely in dark pants and a blue collared shirt. Angelo talking to the cashier and is taking a small box from her. The girls behind the counter gives him a warm but sad smile as she does so and he bids her a farewell. Haru watches Angelo leave and disappear outside the door.

 _Angelo!_

The cry in Haru's heart startles her because it feels like it's shouting. She remembers this morning and is suddenly filled with a weird type of sadness and happiness. Before she knows it, Haru finds herself taking off after Angelo, leaving Kyoko and Lambo behind. _I've got to catch him!_ Her small figure dissolves into the crowded streets of Italy.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko calls out in vain. Said girl is long gone before Kyoko and Lambo even have the change to get up from the table. This makes her frown. "We didn't even have dessert yet." Kyoko looks down at Lambo. "Let's find her Lambo-chan. Haru-chan couldn't have gone far."

 _Somehow, I doubt that._ Lambo groans and nods his head before walking over to the cashier. He asks her if they can instead deliver it to a certain address (another small home located in the small city for Vongola purposes). With that, Lambo grabs Kyoko's hand and they leave the small bakery in search for Haru.

* * *

 _(A/N: We're gonna end that there. Here are this chapters translations._

(1) Thank you for bringing my friend home.

My pleasure. She said she was looking for someone, I hope she finds that person.

(2) We're not going to make it.

I am a bad person.

A bad person doesn't hold people's hands.

(3) You two are cruel! You two are bad older sisters! You're lucky I love you as much as I do otherwise I would be training with Reborn and Bakadera. _)_

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"You bitch." Hayato is pissed off first thing this morning. "Where the hell is the report?" He is glaring at Takeshi who is lounging on a long seat in the large common room. He is looking more relaxed with each passing second.

"Well... You said to give it to you first thing tomorrow morning. It's not tomorrow yet." He laughs at the dumbfounded expression on the silver haired man's face. Then he rolls his eyes.

"That's not what I meant! Hurry up, give me a verbal report then." Hayato nags until Takeshi sighs and sits up from his spot.

"Fine." Hayato mentally congratulates himself on his. A small smile began appearing on his face. "I first saw the old man as he picked up Haru, I followed them to his place. When I was about to take her away, Haru woke up, made googly eyes at the old man, he gave her food and they talked. I'm not sure what they said but then he took her home." Takeshi explained in more detail how Haru seemed more than comfortable with the stranger. He didn't want to intervene because the man was nothing but kind to Haru. As he was saying all this, he watched Hayato's face and was more than amused to see the Italian man's smile fade and his left eye twitch.

"Googly eyes?" He asked bluntly.

"Is that all you took from that?" Takeshi laughed. "Then I guess I should skip the part that the man was kind enough to not look at Haru's skirt which was ripped open. She was wearing red panties."

Hayato growled. "I want that man's name. I want to know everything about him and have him followed 24/7. You'll be the one doing it." That being said, he angrily left the room. Takeshi sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

.

.

.

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I may or may not know where this story is going, lol.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Entity**

 _Chapter Five_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

Warning: OC and everyone loves Haru (except _maaaybe_ Gokudera and Tsuna.)

.

.

Summary: Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: Hi! I'm here. Summary in the process of being changed_

 _Edited, summary change as of 08/27/17.)_

* * *

 _Where is he?_ Breathing deeply, Haru runs. Her eyes are scanning every direction with the hope of finding Angelo's figure. _I should be close, he should still be walking._ There is something she wants to confirm with him before she returns his jacket. It can't wait. _I can't wait._ She tells herself this and runs a little faster, searches a little harder. Turning right and left, Haru finally catches sight of Angelo's collared shirt. "Found you, desu."

Feeling triumphant, Haru goes in his direction and calls out loud for him. "Angelo! Angelo!" She shouts and smiles when she watches Angelo stiffen for a bit before turning around. His eyes widen in surprise to see the small Japanese woman. A smile graces his face then.

"My foreign friend." He speaks in English. She giggles at this.

"Hey." She says with a bright smile. "I umm..." _What do I say?_ Haru berates herself. She didn't think this through, something she finds that she does often the past couple of days. "I... Wanted to thank you." She began slowly, forming the words she was going to say in her mind. "For picking me up last night. I realized that... It could have been anyone. But it was you and... Thank you." Haru gives Angelo a low bow, which startles him.

"It's okay, what are you doing child?" He asks while trying to stop the small nineteen year old from bowing any lower. She looks up at him, confused.

"I'm thanking you?" This is more of a question than it is a statement and Angelo scratches his head with a free hand.

"Is that how you thank people where you're from?"

 _Hahi, Haru you dummy!_ She forgot about culture differences. Haru replied with a nod. "Yes, I'm from Japan." Angelo nods his head.

"This is my first time meeting a Japanese person. Your way of saying thank you is very...polite." Angelo chuckles. The teen feels her cheeks flush but she fights the feeling down. Instead, she focuses her attention to the box he got from the bakery instead. Much to her horror, the moment she does, her stomach gives a large growl. Angelo chuckles some more.

Her face grows hot. "H-Hahi..." Mortified, her hands go immediately to her stomach. The young woman honestly cannot believe that this is happening and that she has embarrassed herself again.

"Hungry?" Angelo lifts up the box filled with pastries. "I was on my way to eat this, would you like to join me?" Haru's reply is immediate.

"Yes!" Her eyes sparkle with childlike joy. "I love sweets!" Angelo watches Haru with amusement. Her brown eyes don't stray from the box in his hands.

"Well, come then." Angelo motions for Haru to follow him. She listens but gives him a questioning look. He notices it before winking. "I have a special spot I go to when I eat these."

 _A special...spot._ Haru is reminded of a memory she had growing up. It happened before she met Tsuna and the others.

:::::::

"Please don't cry." Angelo, age seven, begs Skye as she is crying. She turned eight two days ago and he forgot to wish her a happy birthday. It couldn't be helped though, he was really sick and tried to talk to her yesterday but she didn't want to see him. They're standing in front of her home (which is three houses away from his) and he finally has her in front of him. She's taller than he is right now, painfully so. He doesn't like looking up to her, especially when she's crying. There is a box in his hands that he has in front of him. It's sloppily wrapped but he worked hard on it all last night just for her.

He takes one hand and tries to touch her. "I'm really, really, really sorry." He's tone is sincere and sad. So sad, Skye looks up and is surprised to see Angelo almost crying too. His face is pink and his eyes are turning red. She begins to feel guilty and wipes at her cheeks with her hands. She's in a green dress that reaches just below her knees while Angelo is still in his Batman pajamas. She let's Angelo grab her hand. "I didn't mean to miss your birthday. I was really sick and only got better yesterday morning." He explains and Skye can't hear even a hint of a lie in his voice.

"So you... You're still my friend?" She asks him. Angelo sniffs and nods his head. He hands her the ugly wrapped box. "What's this?" She asks as she takes it from him. Skye has stopped crying and is looking at the box with curiosity.

"It's your present. I couldn't buy you anything so... So I did my best to make you something instead. Oh, before that... I wrote you a letter too." Angelo reaches into his pocket and brings out an uneven folded piece of paper. It's the regular lined paper they use in school but Skye still takes it with care. As she opens it, she reads it out loud.

 **Dear Sky3,**

 **Im s0rRY I m3sseD youR B-Day. hapy beelated ONE. YouR speshal spOt is NEXt to M3.**

 **\- YouR bestest frend, Angelo**

 _He still can't write or spell well._ Skye giggles at the attempt. She doesn't see Angelo's face light up as she does so. She then opens the box and is surprised to see food inside. It's bread but it doesn't look pretty. It's a little clumpy looking and doesn't look good to eat at all. There's a dark kind of filling inside but it's so terribly done that the filling is mostly inside the box than it is inside the pastries. Skye still takes one of them out and eats them.

Her eyes widen with surprise. "It's good." She admits truthfully. Skye gives Angelo a long stare. "You really made these for me?" He nods his head.

"They're called _sfogliatelle_. It's an Italian dessert." He looks up to Skye and is pleased to see her eating another one.

"It's my favorite." She says this cheerfully, her tears drying up. Angelo is so ecstatic by her joyful reply that he begins to sway on his feet. Skye laughs. "You're so weird. By the way," she motions to the letter she received, "what do you mean by a special spot?"

The little boy perks at this. "Oh, I asked my mom. She said you might be sad that I forgot and that I should make sure you know that you're my best friend still. So then I thought... That your special spot is next to me." Skye looks confused when he says this. Angelo shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure what they mean either. But my parents say that a special spot is a spot where you can always tell one person stuff and be there for each other. So I wanted you to know that even if I forget your birthday," Skye glares at him, "which won't happen again..." He adds. "Your special spot is next to me. I'll be your best friend forever."

Skye smiles at Angelo's sincerity. He was always so thoughtful and kind to her. "S-Say something?" His voice interrupts her thoughts. She's surprised to hear him be nervous.

"That's kind of... Weird though, don't you think?" The eight year old tilts her head cutely and this makes the boy sigh. He feels strangely disappointed but shakes it off.

"Never mind, stop talking."

* * *

Angelo leads Haru to a rocky shore somewhere a bit off from where the little city is. She shivers a bit. _It's cold._ She notes and wishes that she brought a thicker jacket. The brunette looks to Angelo and frowns. He only has that shirt on. "Aren't you cold?" She asks him, her accent thick and full as she speaks.

Angelo shakes his head. "No, I don't mind the cold." He tells her.

 _That's a lie._ Haru knows that winter is Angelo's least favorite season. She worries for him and he can see it on her face once he looks at her. He gives her a tiny smile.

"Don't mind this old man." He tells her. They share a spot close to the water. It's a large rock, big enough for them to share. Angelo carefully places the box between the two of them.

 _Strategic._ Haru is sure he places the box in between them so that they're not too close. This saddens the usually cheerful woman. The Angelo in her memories is always sincere and warm and everything kind and loving. _He's different towards me. I'm not Skye._ Haru realizes this and sucks in a breath. _That dream I had..._ She remembers the feeling from this morning clearly.

It was more than a memory for Haru. For the first time, it was like Haru living that moment. It wasn't Skye, it was her. Haru felt everything. The pain, the fear, the sadness, the regret and the love. It's quiet between Angelo and Haru. They don't touch the box yet. She won't touch it until Angelo does and he's staring out to the water. She looks out with him.

The ocean is quiet and peaceful. It splashes gently against the rocks and recedes just as gracefully. Trouble begins to stir in Haru's heart. She's trying to figure out how to approach Angelo without giving away everything she knows. If she were being truthful, never in her wildest dreams would she ever think she'd meet him in real life. Haru brings her knees to her chest and hugs herself. "Angelo, what makes this spot so special?" Haru begins here and hopes for the best.

"It's my favorite place to think." He admits. The crinkle around his eyes crease as he says this. "To be honest, I don't know why I decided to let you follow me." The honesty in Angelo's voice is raw. "You just remind me of someone from a long time ago." There is longing in his voice and Haru can hear the loneliness echoing in his voice as he says this. Her heart breaks and the voice that is usually inside of her is strangely quiet. The older man turns to Haru and gives her his full attention. His dark eyes narrow and Haru gulps.

He looks dark all of a sudden. She has never seen him like this in any memory she's had and she's not sure how to feel about it. "If you don't mind me asking... How do you know my name? I don't recall telling you it since we've met." Haru feels her heart stop.

 _Hahi..._

* * *

" _WHAT?_ " That's Hayato over the phone as he talks with Takeshi. The swordsman traveled back to the home of the nameless man that helped Haru and began searching for any kind of information about him that he could find. " _You said his name is Angelo?_ " There is genuine surprise in Hayato's voice as he asks this.

"Yup." Takeshi confirms this as he looks through some of Angelo's personal belongings. He's found an ID, some notes, a passport and was currently going through some books he found. "He seems like a clean kind of guy. I can't fault him for anything really. Seems to be a genuine, kind, hard-working civilian." Takeshi closes the book and puts it back exactly the way he found it.

" _Hmm... Well keep searching._ " This is an order. Takeshi looks to his partner in crime, Ryohei, and rolls his eyes. The white haired man in his Vongola suit is sitting in a chair by the dinner table. He groans when Takeshi does that because that means Hayato isn't giving up just yet. " _There has got to be something about him that connects to that stupid woman._ "

The raven haired man chuckles. "Don't be the suspicious, jealous, overprotective boyfriend Gokudera." He then quickly puts Hayato on speaker.

" _I'm going to hang up and if you so much as utter something as ridiculous as that again, I'll kill you._ " Hayato hangs up which leaves Takeshi and Ryohei roaring in laughter. They stop too soon and continue their search. Ryohei is walking in one of the rooms of the small house while Takeshi is looking for anything that could give away the man knew Haru.

Which he doubts because as far as he knew, Haru has never left Japan in all her life until she came with them to Italy. He opens drawers, inspects the corners of the house, the walls for any safe. There's nothing. He does feel strange though because he notes that there are no pictures in the house. It's a warm kind of place but it also feels empty. Takeshi turns thoughtful for a moment. It isn't until Ryohei calls him to the room that he thinks he's onto something.

He enters the room. "What is it?" Questions the swordsman. Ryohei lifts up a few photo albums. "Oh ho ho." They begin to look through them.

Much to their surprise, it's filled with old photos. Really old ones. But they're taken with great care. A lot of them have Angelo in them. From childhood to adulthood. Takeshi notes right away that next to him is always a girl. _She's pretty cute._ He thinks as he looks at her. She grows up right alongside Angelo and he can tell that their close. She's a pretty tanned girl with bright eyes and long black hair.

The further and longer they look at the photos, the more Takeshi begins to notice something amiss about them. "Hey nii-san, do you see what I see?" He nudges the older male.

"How the girl isn't in any more photos when he's older? Yeah, I noticed." Ryohei doesn't look bothered by it, but he does look sad. He continues to search through the album he has until something fall out. "Oh shit." He curses as a little clang sound echoes inside the room. Bending down, Ryohei picks up the item that dropped.

It's a pretty silver band. It's a little plain but also a light little thing in his hands. Ryohei takes a closer look at it. _What's this?_ He thinks as he feels there is something inscribed on the inside of the ring.

 _ **Ti amo, il mio posto speciale**_

"Let's go." That's Takeshi as he closes the album he has. Ryohei subconsciously places the ring in his pocket before nodding his head. He places all the albums in a box where he found them and puts it back where he last saw it. "As far as we know, he's clean. Just an ordinary Italian guy." Stated Takeshi as he and Ryohei begin to leave the small house.

"Are you going to tell octopus head that?" Ryohei asks the younger mafia member.

The swordsman in question nods his head. "Yeah. Then this guy should be okay." The young men are now walking in Italy's streets. They stick to the shadow and away from prying eyes. They are careful with with their surroundings just in case anyone suspicious happened to pass their way. "To be honest, all Reborn wanted us to do was follow Haru around. I wonder why Gokudera is hung up on this guy."

Ryohei gives a deep chuckle. "It's because he likes Haru-chan."

"Yeah, that has to be it." Takeshi adds in with the laughter. They both know that deep down, Hayato wouldn't date Haru even if she were the last person on earth. But she was family and Hayato was as loyal as a dog to family. That included Haru, much to said man's dismay.

Takeshi then remembers the night that Haru was found by the old man who he now knew was named Angelo. It was a stroke of luck that someone kind enough like him found her. Takeshi had followed them all through the night and was impressed with the gentle attention Angelo had towards a stranger. He was going to swipe Haru from his care but the moment he was about to, Haru had woken up. The minute she laid eyes on Angelo, he could have sworn nothing but tender affection filled her and she almost looked like she was in love with him.

Or knew him. He wasn't too sure now that time has passed since that night.

"Sucks to this old fellow." Ryohei mutters under his breath. Takeshi hears it and can't help but agree. Once Hayato has his eyes set on someone, it will take a lot to get him to turn away from his focus. And having the younger Italian's focus wasn't a good thing, especially if you seemed to pose a threat to someone in the famiglia. The Rain Guardian just hoped that he would say just enough for Hayato to make sure that this guy wasn't suspicious in any way. He'd hate for the old man to get into an accident.

For Haru's sake, he would try to protect Angelo.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Angelo smiles and Haru is so thankful he bought the lie she just told him. "That's some real luck you got there." He pats her on the back and Haru strains a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Ahahahaha!" Nervously, she waits for it to go quiet before waiting to ask Angelo something very important. The moment it does, she attacks. "Umm, I have a request to ask of you." He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and waits for her. Haru feels her throat grow scratchy and she finds herself losing nerve already. She steels herself against the uncertainty she has with Angelo. "Would you... Please spend tomorrow with me?" Her voice comes out higher than she wants it to and Angelo's troubled look makes her feel uneasy.

"I'm... Too old for you." Angelo says this carefully, watching Haru with wary eyes. She flushes and slaps her forehead.

" _Hahi_ , no! That's not what I meant!" Shaking her head, she looks at Angelo with embarrassment. "Har-I mean. I was to thank you, cleaning a jacket isn't enough for thanks. Or bowing low." Pouting, the brunette activates her large puppy eyes. Angelo winces a bit. "I may seem overbearing now, but I promise... Please just give me the chance to thank you properly."

Angelo goes over Haru with his dark eyes. She's a young girl who honestly looks sincere. She's such a small thing in a large sweater. Angelo has been alive for many years and he likes to think he knows enough to judge someone's character.

As those puppy eyes are really doing her a favor.

A smile crosses his face. "Alright then, if you reeeally insist." He teases and takes the box from in between them. Haru uses this moment to scoot just a little closer so she can see what's inside the box. There is a deep rumble coming from Angelo and Haru takes note that he's chuckling. "Such a curious one, aren't you?" He grins at her. Haru flashes him one to match.

"I really like sweet things." Is what she says. Angelo nods his head as he slowly, painfully slowly, opens the box. She doesn't realize it but drool pools quickly at the corner of her mouth. Angelo looks away, not having the heart to tell her.

"I knew someone else who really liked sweet things too. You remind me of her a bit. She would act just the same way if she saw something sweet she could sink her teeth into." Angelo tells this with contentment. Haru perks at this.

 _Could he be talking about Skye?_ She thinks and bites her lower lip. _He has to be._ "Who is this person?" She dares to ask.

"Someone very dear." Angelo evades and Haru bites her lower lips, saying nothing more. Not until Angelo opens the box and she gets to see what is packed inside. Haru's eyes grow wide. "Do you know what these are called?" He picks one of the pastries that has a berry filling. It's bread, baked neatly and has no clumps or bumps in them. "It's called a _sfogliatelle_." He explains with a smile. "It's an Italian dessert, a favorite of mine. Have you tried one before?" Haru just shakes her head, speechless as she is given one. "It's really delicious."

"Thank you." She whispers. As she takes a bite, Haru is pleased to find out that it is indeed very delicious. It's a soft bread with just enough filling inside. It's also still warm. However, despite its sweetness, she feels just a little sad. Haru flashes Angelo a smile despite the lack of sweetness she feels on the inside. "It is delicious." She tells him.

Angelo nods his head, happy that his young companion liked the pastry. A thought occurs to him then. "If you don't mind me asking, your name?" Haru stills at this.

"Uhh..."

"I think it's fair enough to say that meeting twice like this makes us friends." There is a light air about that and Haru feels her heart swell with pride for some reason.

"My name is H-"

 _Skye._

"Hyūga Sora." She lies. "First name is Sora."

"Sora?" Angelo looks interested as the name rolls off his lips. "That's a pretty name. What does it mean?" Haru winces but decides that if she is ever going to confirm her belief today, right now, she'd have to lie. She needs to know the truth. If Skye is...

"Sora means *Skye. My name means Skye."

Haru watches carefully as Angelo's eyes widened. She could see the sharp pain that flashes through and heard the harsh intake of breathe. Angelo grows quiet and then he gives her a warm smile. In that smile though, she feel his sadness and longing. Mist seems to gather in the corner of his eyes but Angelo is quick to laugh it away. Her heart breaks for him.

"Skye? That's my favorite name."

That's all Haru needs to hear as she gives him a slow nod. "Yeah, I like it too." _So she... She's really gone, huh?_ Haru takes a rough bite into the Italian dessert and tries not to show the tear that managed to roll down her face.

* * *

 _(A/N: Ugh, this is mostly a filler chapter. I'm trying to move this story along because I don't like dragging it on and on and on._

 _Ti amo, il mio posto speciale_ means **I love you, my special place** _(how romantic Angelo lmao)_

 _Also, *Skye, I know that_ Sora _translates to_ Sky _(without the letter "e") but I'm not sure if this makes much of a difference. Here, Haru uses it because that's how she knows Angelo knows the name Skye._

 _Lastly, I hope everyone knows that whenever Haru talks to Angelo, she's speaking in English. Because she doesn't speak Italian and he does not speak Japanese. Whew, please review and let me know how I'm doing.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Entity**

 _Chapter 6_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn.**

Warnings: OC and everyone loves Haru (except _maaaaaybe_ Tsuna. He likes her as friend numbuh one, hahaha!)

.

.

 _Summary:_ Seeing memories of someone else from her childhood and up till now, Haru has a chance meeting with a man who is always present inside those moments. Now, the young woman sets off on her own personal journey to reunite two hearts. But what of the girl that the memories they belong to? What of her heart?

.

 _(A/N: I honestly wanted this story to be three chapters. It's not working out that way.)_

* * *

Later that night, Haru is washing the jacket Angelo gave to her the night before. She's in deep thought now that she knows that truth. Angelo never mentioned Skye specifically after she introduced herself as _Sora_ , but she knows that he misses her. She also knows that after a bit of prying, Angelo is still the Angelo she knows from her memories. He's just older, more tired, sadder, and less happy.

He's never loved anyone else even after Skye's death. He's been alone all this time. This breaks Haru's heart as she waits for the jacket to finish drying. The Vongola laundry room is in the basement. It's still a well furnished place with a golden carpet and white walls. But the softness of the carpet does nothing to hold back the tears which fall from her face. She slides down the wall and places her hands over her tired face. Her heart breaks for the man she knows and the woman she will never get to meet.

"Oh Angelo..." She whimpers.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Growls a deep voice.

"ACK!" Haru jumps, startled, and snaps her head to see Hayato who is looking down at her with a dirty look. _Ugh, you've got to be kidding me._ With the last face she wants to see, Haru wishes the tears in her eyes away and prays that the jacket would hurry up to dry. "Haru waiting for her clothes to dry." She smiles at him and begins to tap her fingers along her forearm.

Hayato is giving her a suspicious look. She frowns at this. It seemed like he was trying to determine something but she wasn't giving him anything to go off of. _Even if I was going to do something, I'd never let him know._ Haru takes satisfaction in knowledge. "Hahi, how can Haru assist you Gokudera-san?"

Through pursed lips, Hayato begins to inquire. "That cow told me that he lost you today and when you came back, you were with another man." Deep green eyes are watching Haru's every reaction and she stiffens. She also internally groans because she forgot to tell Lambo to keep his mouth shut. "I don't care who you hang out with, but if you leave, take me or someone else with you."

At this, she gives Hayato a look that screams, _I'm so weirded out by you right now_. He rolls his green eyes and crouches down towards her so that they're eye leveled. "I mean it, okay?" The seriousness in his eyes catch her attention. She gives him a worried look. "There's a small famiglia on the rise. They don't know about the rings and we prefer it that way."

"H-Hahi..."

"They're small fry, but we don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. If you leave, take me or someone else with you. Like Reborn or Bianchi." The names he's listed off warn Haru that something is amiss among them.

 _If they were really small fry, he would say someone like Ryohei-niisan or Lambo._ "Okay." She nods his head and Hayato gives her a small grin.

"Good. Are you leaving anywhere tomorrow?" He asks her as nicely as he can when with her. Haru nods her head.

"Yes. Haru is returning the jacket to the man who walked her home." Hayato nods his head and gets up. He pulls Haru up along with him.

"I'll go with you." There is no room for argument in his tone.

The brunette gives him a blank look. "EH?"

"Did you not listen to what _just_ I said?" Snaps Hayato as he folds his arm. He gives her The Look. "Pay attention stupid woman!"

Hot anger immediately fills her face. "Shut up Gokudera-san! Don't call Haru a stupid woman!" Just before the two can really get into it, a loud buzz sound goes off and Haru is thankful that the jacket is finally dry. She side steps him and grabs the jacket and immediately dashes for the stairs. "HARU IS GOING OUT TOMORROW BUT NOT WITH YOU!" She yells at him. So far gone, she doesn't see his offended look. Then he calls after her.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" He's at the bottom of the stairs and Haru is nearing the top. She spares him an annoyed glance before taking a hand and pulls down below one of her eyes and sticks her tongue out.

"Bleeeeh!"

"Oi..." A tick appears on the silver haired Italian. "You damn woman, GET BACK HERE!" Hayato begins to chase Haru up the stairs but she's ahead and when she gets to the top, she closes the door and locks it. "HEY!" That's Hayato and he starts banging on the door. "YOU DAMN IDIOT! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" His fists are pounding.

Haru shakes her head and turns before bumping into someone. "Hahi! Sorry!" To her utmost shock, she bumps into Tsuna. The brunette immediately distances herself and hold Angelo's jacket close to her. Some part of her resents Tsuna because he was against her coming to Italy. "Good evening, Tsuna-san." She says with a polite tone. Tsuna grimaces at this but nods and offers a shy smile. Haru is sure not to return it.

"It's okay." Hayato is still shouting behind the door. "You and Hayato-kun still getting along?" He says as he looks over her shoulder. A colorful string of words are leaving Hayato's lips and Haru feels herself smile as she see's Tsuna frown.

"We get along as we always have, Tsuna-san." She begins to walk past the younger man. "Excuse me, Haru has something to do tomorrow so she will be turning in for the night."

"Wait!" His call for her stops Haru in her tracks and she turns back to give him a slight look. "I overheard you're going out tomorrow. Do you have anyone to go with you?" He asks her, pleading just a little bit. She can see in his bright eyes that he wants her to ask him to go with her. But for reason as to why? She doesn't know.

 _This would be a first._ Instead, Haru nods her head. "I do." She shoots him a tiny grin before continuing down the hallway. Haru doesn't look back as she leaves so she doesn't see the way Tsuna's shoulders slump. Tsuna runs a hand through his brown hair and continues down the hallway to unlock the door for his right hand man.

Stiffening, Hayato apologizes if the (future) Tenth heard anything unpleasant. "By the way, which way did that wo-Haru, which way did Haru go?" He corrects his way of addressing _that woman_ in front of Tsuna because he knows of his difficulties he's having towards her. Tsuna shakes his head.

"She's gone off to bed, don't disturb her." He gives Hayato a forced grin before continuing down the hallway. The right hand man stares at the retreating back of his boss and sighs. He runs a tired hand through his silver strands.

 _How long will they stay like that?_ Shaking his head, Hayato soon follows Tsuna. "Tenth! Wait up!"

* * *

Anyone who saw Haru leaving that morning would have seen someone who looked like she was going on a date. Her hair was done up nicely in a loose bun and the extra strands hanging out were curled just a bit. Haru wore a clean, long maroon skirt that had solid fabric on the inside and an outer portion that you could see through. She was also wearing nude flats with a matching top and had on a cozy, thick, dark green cardigan. She tried to swing out of the mansion before anyone could catch her (coughGokuderacough) and she almost made it too.

Reborn surprised her at the end of the gate.

"Ah, Reborn-chan?" Haru gawked, like a fish out of water, she was was surprised. Reborn was dressed in a baby blue coat, red scarf and white pants. He looked like any cute little kid. He had even ditched the fedora hat for a little red beanie. Under normal circumstances, this would make her squeal but not right now. The bag she had in her hands with Angelo's jacket inside went behind her back out of instinct. She flashed the little boy a smile. "Reborn-chan, how can Haru help you?"

"Are you going anywhere?" Reborn questions instead, ignoring Haru's own. She pouts at him.

"Haru was just going to see a friend." She offered. Reborn smiles at her.

"I'll come with you Haru." He holds out a hand for her to take. "I have matters to deal with in town so I'll accompany you for a bit." Haru, who didn't notice she was stiff, relaxed. She gingerly placed her hand in his and Reborn begun to lead her to the little city in Italy. "What friend are you going to meet that you dressed up so nicely?" Reborn asks.

Haru grins at this and her eyes sparkle. "Do I? Do I really look nice?" Reborn suppresses the urge to raise a brow. Haru was speaking in first person now. "I wasn't sure if this was a good outfit. And it's also a little cold today, desu." Her cheeks grow pink. "I'm glad I look okay."

"Are you going on date?" Reborn can't help but to ask. He hasn't seen Haru this happy...ever. Most probably because she's also never been on a date before.

"Hahi? No, nothing like that." The young woman shakes her head. "This... I... Umm..." Haru blinks. Truthfully, she didn't know why she wanted to dress so nice. Before she knew it, Haru had wanted to impress Angelo and this outfit came to mind. She personally thought it was cute. Then again, Haru could have sworn she was hearing a voice inside her all morning, debating on what to wear. "It's not a date." Is what she ends up telling Reborn.

"Right." His grip on Haru's hands tighten as the enter the small city.

:::::::

Haru looks around the little plaza, eyes searching desperately. When she was with Angelo yesterday, he said he would meet with her in the morning. At the same place where he found her. Reborn stood idly by the older woman's side. "It's not good for a woman to wait on a man." He began. Haru winced at that.

"We didn't say _when_ exactly in the morning now that Haru thinks about it." She defended and began to feel silly. Reborn eyed her from below but said nothing against it. Haru shuffled her feet as her hands gripped tighter to the bag she had on her. She is hoping Angelo would come soon but in order not to feel nervous, not to feel embarrassed, she decides to create small talk. "Reborn-chan, what kind of business do you have to deal with today?"

A little smile plays on his lips. "Mafia things, Haru. Mafia things." Haru pauses and the first thing that comes to mind is what Hayato told her last night. Reborn doesn't need to say anything more for her to understand.

 _He's going to walk around the city to gather information._ She sighs at this and places her chin in her hand. _It explains why Reborn-chan is dressed as a kid._ No one would expect a hitman to be a little seven year old boy. He has more years of experience in this business than Haru would like to think about. "Hahi, Reborn-chan, did you have breakfast yet?" She wants to know and kneels down to his eye level.

"No, why?" Reborn tilts his head and blinks cutely at her.

"You can't do mafia things on an empty stomach." Giggling, Haru lightly pinches Reborn's cheek. "Let's go find some place to get food real quick. I'm sure something is open." She gingerly leads Reborn to a mini stall filled with fruit and freshly baked loafs of bread. Leaving Reborn to the translating, they quickly decide on some freshly made chicken and bacon panini (courtesy of Reborn paying).

The two sit on a bench and take a bite into their sandwich at the same time. "Mmm..." Haru hums with delight. A smile plays on Reborn's lips as he takes another large bite. "This... This is soooo good!" She inspects the panini and groans. "So delicious, desu."

"It is nice." Agrees the little boy and looks at Haru with bright eyes. "Can I play with your phone?"

"Of course." Haru hands Reborn her phone and they continue to eat. They chatter here and there, with Reborn occasionally leaving his eyes from Haru's phone. She's content with it until her heart starts to beat in a strange way. _Eh?_

"Whew, here you are." A voice from close by calls out of the blue. Haru is quick to react and snaps her head to see Angelo walking towards her. He's dressed in a long gray jacket that's a bit on the thin side, black pants and has a red scarf wrapped around his neck. She feels her heart beat in that unusual fast pace before smiling at him.

"H-Hello Angelo." Haru smiles warmly at him before finishing that last of her panini. She stands from the bench and dusts off imaginary dust particles. "How are you?" She asks English. She doesn't notice the way Reborn has his eyebrows raised in surprised.

 _Ho ho ho._ Reborn smiles before taking one long, scrutinizing look at the older man. He's surprised that he's met the man so fast and tilts his head. Haru doesn't notice this and goes to hug the older man. He returns the hug before patting her head.

"I'm fine. Who is this young man with you?" Angelo asks about Reborn. The small hitman smiles at him kindly, something that doesn't slip by Haru and she frowns a bit at him.

"Everyone calls me Reborn." He says in English. Haru's eyes widened at this with surprise.

 _Since when did he ever...?_ She shakes her head and giggles albeit nervously. _This is Reborn we're talking about. He probably knows all the languages in the world._ Believing this to be true, Haru watches the little boy closely as he interacts with Angelo. Thankfully, she can't detect any ill will from him and grows even more pleased when Reborn begins to bid them farewell. "Do you really have to go?" She questions in Japanese.

Reborn gives Haru a cheeky grin. "Yes," he replies in the same fashion, "I'll see you back at the house later." Haru nods her head and the small boy jumps off the bench and walks away. Angelo gives Haru a worried look.

"Should he not come with us?" He asks. She shakes her head in reply.

"No, he's...different from other little boys. Reborn will be fine." The old Italian man nods his head in understanding before Haru grabs onto his arm. She looks up at him with eyes glistening with excitement.

"Shall we go?" She says.

"Where are we going?" He asks, letting Haru lead the way. She just smiles at him and digs into her pocket. She pulls out a black credit card, courtesy of Lambo from yesterday.

"We can go anywhere you'd like." She promises. With that said, they set off. "Where would you like to go first?"

* * *

The first place he thinks to go is Sicily. The other side from where they stay at in Italy, which happens to be Venice. Haru is glad for this because not only is she far away from the Vongola Family for the day, but from a memory she had when she was a little girl, Skye was always fascinated with Sicily and its landmarks. No thanks to Angelo whose parents were born and raised in the large town. They always told Skye stories about their hometown.

The two are traveling up to the ancient, outdoor theater; the _Greek Theatre of Syracuse_. Haru has been chatting with Angelo about little things, trying to get him to open up about Skye. Try as she might though, she keeps failing and he always seems to cleverly evade her attempts. _He's too good at this._ She thinks with a frown.

Haru wants to help Angelo. She wants him to understand and to know Skye's feelings before she died. _But is coming out to say it the right way to go?_ She shakes her head at the thought. _No, he'll just run away._ Knowing this to be true, she smiles as Angelo's eyes seems to brighten a bit just as the landmarks appears in sight. _But how to get him to talk to me about Skye?_ Humming, she tries to think of a way to get him to open up.

At times like these, she wishes that the voice she hears in her heart would help her out. There is a little tug on Haru's sleeve and she looks up at Angelo. "What is it?" She questions. The old gentleman points out ahead and Haru follows his line of vision. Brown eyes widen to great extent to the sight that greets her. "Whoaaa..." The breath in her leaves for a moment as Haru takes in the sight before them.

The ancient ruins was a masterpiece to behold. It is a huge open spot that was carved and etched into the terrain. Going up the stone stairs were tufts of grass peeking from cracks. It left Haru speechless. She could see why Skye has always wanted to go here. A full smile filled her lips and Haru subconsciously grabbed Angelo's hand. "Let's go to the top!" She cheers and begins to drag him along.

"A-Ah, wait!" He calls in vain, trying to keep up with the young woman. Haru doesn't pay him any need as she races to the theater. "I-I don't think we can just go there!" Angelo tries to slow Haru down. All he manages to do though is make her more excited. "S-Sora! Wait!" Angelo's arm feels like they're about to fall off at the force Haru is pulling him at. No matter how he calls her, Haru doesn't pay him any mind and continues ahead.

One look at her face though, his eyes widen. Haru's eyes sparkle so much that it was almost blinding. There was so much awe and joy in her face, she was so full of life that Angelo couldn't find it in him anymore to keep Haru from getting what she wanted. Even though the little Japanese woman didn't look anything alike his beloved, there was something about her that reminded him so much of... _Skye._ A sad smile crosses his face at the thought.

Before he knows it, he finds himself atop the historical landmark with Haru breathing quickly beside him. The sun has finally begun rising from ahead due to late mornings and Angelo breathes in the cool air.

"Have you been here before?" Haru asks suddenly, with interest.

"It's been a long time." He tells her. "I haven't been here since childhood. Sometimes in the summer, I would visit here with my parents." There's a wistful look in his eyes as he clears his throat. Now, this is news to Haru because as far as she knows, his parents were still alive by the time Skye passed away. This is something she can go off on.

"How come you stopped coming?" She asks and sits down on the dry ground. Haru places the bag next to her and pats the spot next to her, inviting him to sit down. Angelo obliges and takes a seat.

"It's a little hard to come back here." He tells her honestly. Haru's heart suddenly begins to ache.

 _Angelo..._ A voice whispers inside of her. _Why?_

"Why is that?" Haru inquires more. Before Angelo can deter the conversation away, she speaks again. "This is a wonderful spot to share with someone you love, isn't it?" At the words, he freezes. _Got you._ Haru finds that she doesn't mind that she resorted to such a trick. Taking her eyes off of him, she looks to the rising sun. "Thank you for showing me this place, Angelo." They're honest and sincere words. She means every bit of it. "Even if you didn't mean to."

Angelo says nothing and only nods his head once. _Why **haven't** I been back in a while?_ Deep in his heart, he knows the truth though. Clenching his fists, the older man gives a deep sigh. _Sharing this view with someone you love, huh?_ He sneaks a peek down at Haru who looks honestly content, just looking at the sun by his side. He imagines her with longer, darker hair and cocoa skin. Her eyes, instead of dark brown, are a warm chocolate color.

 _I really miss her._ He tells himself and turns away from Haru, who is seemingly oblivious to his sadness. Instead, the young Japanese woman waits for Angelo to tell her his truth. She's hoping that it doesn't take long.

 _Talk to him._ Haru hears. _Talk more. More and more..._

"Umm... I have a question." Haru's mouth opens before she can even have a chance to think. "The friend I'm staying with, I don't think he's ever been here before and well... I'm thinking about confessing to him here before I leave. I'm not sure it's a good idea though because, umm..." The brunette begins to twiddle with her thumbs, feeling shy all of a sudden. She's lying to Angelo and feels uncomfortable now. _But I've gotten this far already..._ Sucking in a deep breath, she continues. "Well, I don't know how to go about it. Can you... Give me any tips?" _That is so lame._ She tells herself. They are the first words out of her mouth and Haru can't help but berate herself.

Surprisingly, Angelo stares down at Haru with the saddest look she has ever seen. He shows her a rueful smile. "Just don't wait, no matter what." He encourages with a wet laugh. Bringing a hand to ruffle the top of her head, despite her protests, Angelo sighs deeply. "I waited one time and well... In the end, she never really got to hear them."

"Oh..." Is all she can say. Of course, she knows this. Her hearts thumps painfully and the organ itself is squeezing so tightly, Haru has to press a hand against her chest. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" She tries to pry.

"She died." Angelo whispers and looks up to the brightening sky. "I knew she loved me. She knew I loved her." His voice pitches and Angelo clears his throat to straighten himself out. "I've wanted to tell her ever since I first found out that I loved her. To let her know how I felt about her. But she, she's a slow person when it comes to love." Haru can't help but to agree. "I didn't want to scare her when we were just kids. She's a silly kind of girl, but very kind." Angelo looks at Haru with a spark of mirth.

She can't help but feel a little blush against her cheeks.

"You, although so different, remind me so much of her. I wonder why that is?" They both laugh at this, Haru a little more nervously than she wants to be. Quietness settles between the two and the sun begins to shine over them.

 _Name..._ Says a voice in Haru's heart out of the blue.

"What's her name?" Asks Haru. She breathes into her hands for a moment to warm the chill air around them and then steals a glance up to the man. There is a faraway look in his eyes. It's like he's looking at something that isn't there. _Or someone._ She thinks with a tilt to her head. Angelo doesn't answer right away and it looks like he's struggling a bit to answer. His shoulders shake, as if trying to relieve himself of a heavy secret. Then the corner of his lips begin to twitch.

"Her name is Skye." He answers slowly. Haru see's his body posture relax. "Like your name, it's the same too."

"Ah." She smiles inside her hands. "It's nice." She mumbles to herself but is more than beyond happy that Angelo has finally shared Skye with her. She wants to ask more but doesn't want to push it anymore than that for the time being. Instead, Haru gets up and dusts off any dirt that could be on her skirt and looks to Angelo with a grin. She holds a hand out to him. "Where do you want to go next?"

* * *

Tsuna enters the large dining room and is greeted with his Guardians and Kyoko sitting at the table, beginning to eat breakfast. He looks around, everyone evenly spread out. Lambo and I-Pin are near Kyoko and are chatting with her lively. Near the head of the table are his Guardians. Takeshi and talking with Chrome who wears a gentle smile. Meanwhile, Hayato has his hair tied back with reading glasses and is reading an Italian newspaper and Ryohei is munching down on food. Something is amiss with this picture and it's not Kyoya.

"Where is Haru?" He questions while looking at everyone. It's Kyoko who answers.

"She left early this morning. She says she'll be back tonight."

Hayato perks at this. "Tonight? I thought she said that she was only going to deliver a jacket. Why is she taking so long?" He asks. Takeshi grins a bit at this.

"Jealous Gokudera?" The raven haired boy teases with a grin. The Storm Guardian bars his teeth at him and flicks him off. Ryohei, who just finished swallowing, chuckles out loud.

"Don't be, I bet Haru is having an extremely good time right now." The boxer adds. Lambo turns away from Kyoko and joins in the older boys conversation.

"She will. _Le ho dato la mia carta nera. (1)_ "

" _Tu cosa?!_ " Shouts Hayato who gives the little boy a look of irritation. " _Sei piccola merda, perché diavolo hai fatto per questo?!_ " He begins to roll up his newspaper and gives look of promise to Lambo that he will be hit by it. Lambo cowers near Kyoko who tries her best to comfort him.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, Haru will be fine. I saw Reborn leave with her this morning." Takeshi tries to soothe his best friend's anger. Instead, Hayato turns Takeshi into his next victim. As everyone bickers, Kyoko walks off to the side to call Haru just in case. She also wants to ask her why she didn't tell her the reason she was leaving.

 _It's not like her to keep secrets from me though._ Dialing Haru's number, Kyoko pauses. _Am I being nosy?_ The young woman purses her lips before calling Haru. _I'll just ask her where she is, yeah. That's fine, isn't it?_ Kyoko assures herself while the phone rings.

 _Ring ring ri-click_

 _"Hello?"_ Says a young voice over the phone. Kyoko can't help but notice that it is definitely not Haru but...

"R-Reborn-chan?" She questions. "Is that you?"

 _"It is."_ Says the little boy who sounds aloof. _"What is it?"_

"Ahm, is Haru-chan there?" The line goes quiet and she decides to ask again. "Reborn-chan? Is Haru there with you?"

 _"...about that..."_

Meanwhile, Tsuna watches as his guardians bicker with each other. He doesn't know how it got to this, but Hayato and Ryohei are verbally insulting each other, Takeshi is trying to calm the both of them down, Lambo is edging the boys on and Chrome and I-Pin are in their own little world. _This sight will never change, will it?_ He thinks with a defeated sigh and slouches in his chair.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko shouts as she re-enters the dining room. She stops beside Tsuna, who jumps in his seat from being startled, and looks to Kyoko who's eyes are shining. "No one knows where Haru is!" She tells him.

"She's dropping a jacket off!" Hayato yells from the background and goes back to arguing with Ryohei.

"Reborn was with her but had to leave and he took her phone with her!" Kyoko brings her face closer to Tsuna's and doesn't notice how red his cheeks turn. His blush travels all the way down his neck and spreads to his ears but this doesn't register with Kyoko. "What if something happens to her? We don't know where she is and have no way to contact her." Worry fills the young woman. "Tsuna-kun, we should find her before anything happens to her."

Before Tsuna can ask her to repeat everything she's said, it's I-Pin who points something out. It's not only Haru missing.

"Bianchi-neesan?" She questions. Hayato shivers at the mention but does take a good once glance over the table. He frowns.

"Where is aneki?"

* * *

"Where are you taking my precious Haru now? Hmm Mr. Stranger?" Bianchi asks out loud to herself as she follows Haru. Imagine her surprise when Reborn asks her last night to follow Haru for the day. She knows that Reborn has a little boy crush on the brunette. Even if he doesn't want to, no little boy can resist Haru's friendly charm. Bianchi giggles to herself. Kyoko was blessed to attract the men while Haru was cursed to be the infatuation of younger boys.

Bianchi follows Haru and her little friend as they travel up a busy block. She watches the two closely in case the older man does anything strange. Bianchi loves Haru and wouldn't mind tossing him aside the minute he does something to offend her. _It's only a matter of time._ She thinks with narrowed eyes. Bianchi is dressed in a long, black over coat with white jeans and boots that go up to her knees.

Olive green eyes observe as the man brings Haru to a small little stand with baked goods. He talks to the lady behind the counter and gives something warm and hot to Haru. It's fried ravioli and Bianchi licks her lips. _That looks so good._ She can feel the hunger suddenly creep up on her and curses for skipping breakfast.

Haru says something to the stranger and then she offers him a piece. The old man leans down to take a bite and Bianchi perks at the dusty pink spots that cover her cheeks. Haru's eyes look dazed and hazy with joy.

 _...r-really?_ Bianchi pouts and folds her arms while tilting her head. _This is...shocking._ The Italian woman purses her lips. Forget about getting rid of the man.

She wants to know why Haru suddenly looks like she's in love with him.

* * *

 _(A/N: Hiiiiiii! Thank you for reading, please leave a review. You guys are motivators for me.)_

This chapters translations.

(1) "I gave her my black card."

"You what!? You little shit, why the hell did you do that for!?"


End file.
